


This Love is Different

by TheLovelyStarlight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: We met at Kevin's party, right after I had lost my friendship with Connie. I honestly can't remember mush of it, since I think someone spiked mt drink with something. Still, I remember seeing his face when he pulled me away from Kevin's big friends. How concern he was for me, and helped me home when I couldn't fully remember how to. Even though I forgot most of that night, not even his eyes. We meet again at the Library, right after I returned a few books I had. It was so natural, like I was talking to him for ages though we only just met. He works there, and he enjoys reading almost any kind of story. We share our likes and dislikes, passions and talents, even what food we have in common. His eyes were so surreal to me. I finally noticed his hair too, how soft it was as well as color.I told him more about me, about my gem and the world I live in. He's so different from others. He's there for me, he tries hard to understand me and I try to be there for him too. We grew close, and I feel safe around him. Even on worst days, he somehow makes me smile. My hearts beats so much and he makes me blush and laugh at his silly nature. What was this? Why with him do I feel happy?Did... Did I just fall in love with him?
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Steven universe/Original Male Character
Comments: 33
Kudos: 116





	1. Losing a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Steven x Male OC story. If you don't like this than why the hell did you even click on this book.
> 
> Well anyway, hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Get Set To Get Decked!

** Steven's P.O.V **

If you asked me right now why I haven't even turned to face Connie during the whole party, it's mainly because of Kevin. Well mostly because of his friends. It was strange at first, even crazy, but I was enjoying my time with them, like I was really enjoying the party a lot more than I thought.

I honestly never really been in a party like this before. The drinks, music, and even the conversation was different than what I was used to. When I told everyone that I was really fourteen and not seven, everyone started to warm up to me and talk as if everything was normal. It was nice, I got to chat with others about sports and even shows I honestly never heard of before, but wanted to try them out. Kevin was obviously only doing this for Stevonnie, but he did stated how much he was having as well. Oddly enough, I was having fun with him too. We were even able to laugh at some of the others acting like goofballs for the girls on the other side of the pool. We danced and enjoy our time as things still kept kicking for the party. Even a few girls came up to me, giggling and even slipping me little pieces of paper. One of Kevin's friends told me they were hitting on me, but I didn't bother to figure that out.

All the while I was enjoying myself, I did turn to see Connie now and then with the others. She kept looking over to me, almost looking sad, maybe even angry. It confused me to be straight up honest. I couldn't figure out why she was so angry in the first place. I mean, their was the fight we had when I came back from Homeworld so it might of been because of that. Did she want me upset? Was she angry that I showed up to Kevin's party? I did only come to see if me and her and talk things out, but I had tried so many times to reach her before. Kevin stated it was better to just like her come to him anyway if she wanted to talk, and it wouldn't hurt to listen to him on this. Even if I still dislike their jerk.

The party was dying down slightly, but people still came over to Kevin's place. Right now, I was holding a can of soda while chatting and chilling with a few more of Kevin's friends, listening and enjoying the music. It came to the point of the conversation that Kevin stated to just lost his patience at this point.

"Why haven't you talked to her yet," He snapped a bit harshly, his friends all confused as I just look at him with odd eyes.

"You told me to wait until she came to me," I stated, shrugging as I look over at Connie again. "Besides, it looks like she's enjoying herself too much to care about me."

Kevin groans and rubs his eyes, glaring at me. "She's upset and sad now. Come on man, this is your chance to make up with her."

"And say what? 'Sorry that I gave up my life and saved you.' Connie left me alone feeling bad for weeks, so maybe I should show her that I'm moving on." I honestly didn't fully believe my own words, but when they came out they felt more right. Connie was upset that I betrayed her and made her so sad, scared, and angry. It was like she couldn't see how much everything that happened effected him to.

One of Kevin's friends jumped into the conversation before the tall brown haired teen could resort. "Whoa," He gasped slightly, looking at me. "You're saying that tiny girl is pissed that you saved her life?"

I nodded, tapping the drink in my hand. I answered honestly as I could. "Yeah, there were these bad guys that wanted to kidnap and take Connie and my friends away. I sacrifice myself to save her and the rest."

"Dude, that's fucking brave." Another teen commented, the rest nodding and agreeing.

Kevin shrugged, still looking annoyed. "Yeah, but now he needs to make up with her so you guys can meet Ste-"

"Are you out of your mind Kevin," Both Kevin and I gasped at the five small group of boys cutting their best friend off like this. The one with light skin and a shaved head rolled his eyes and said, "If my girlfriend was being a bitch cause I saved her from a rapist, I would break up with her too. The kid doesn't need to do anything."

Another guy, short with long black hair, nodded in agreement. "Yeah man. I say kick the crazy lady to the curb. If she wants to get hurt then let her."

"You don't need a chick like that kid. Some ladies are just ungrateful bitches," One place a hand on my shoulder, making me blush in embarrassment hearing them all curse.

"S-Steven..."

My shoulders tensed, and the guys laughing with had stopped talking, even Kevin slightly jumped at the voice behind them. I knew who it was right away, but when I turned around to see her it made my heart fall down a deep pit. It was Connie in her light blue blouse and dark skirt, her short brown hair and even a bit of lip gloss and makeup I can see on her face. Kevin and the other guys walked over and away from me and Connie so we can talk alone, the jerk still giving me the stink eye as he walked by.

"Oh... hey Connie," I said as calmly as I could, surprisingly even myself how hard it was to stay cool around her. It wasn't nervousness, or even embarrassment, but just a feeling of unease. It really looked like Connie was very upset about something.

Turns out I was sort of right with that. "Steven, what is going on!?"

Her shouting even shocked me, as did a few others who heard. "W-what do you mean," I ask slightly confused.

"W-What? I came here hoping we can talk," Connie raised her voice, looking even more hurt than from when we had that fight on the beach. She looks even more betrayed. "But it seems like you only want to talk to Kevin. I... I guess Kevin is your best friend now!"

Seriously, that's what she got from me hanging out with Kevin and his friends. That's what she was so upset about with everything tonight? She was jealous that me and Kevin were acting like friends. I mean, yeah I was having a bit of fun but that jerk is far from my friend. We can't even look at each other without insulting the other. I still hate him and thinks he's a totally creep and pervert, but I was only hanging out with him to get her to see that I was alright. Now thinking about it, I see how much of a mistake it was to even trust Kevin, but even with that I was just more shocked and upset that Connie would even think we were friends. Didn't she know me at all? She knows how much I hate him, even more so than she does.

"Whoa Whoa!" I raise my hands, cutting her off before she went on a rant or screamed at me. "Are you crazy Connie? Kevin and I are not friends, we can't even stand each other!"

Connie frowned, looking like she didn't believe me. "But you keep talking to him. You hung out with his friends and play games with him. You even danced with him on the dance floor! How are you not friends!?"

"I still hate his guts Connie. He just didn't want me ruining his party thinking about you, and for the record I was having a pretty good time with his friends. Not all of them are jerks like him," I answered more calmly than her, though i was getting a bit upset.

"Whatever Steven. If you wanna be friends and fuse with Kevin then go right on ahead. See if I care!"

Wait... what!? My mouth opened at the sheer shock and disbelief at what she was thinking right now. I would never fuse with Kevin. It would be like fusion or touching Lion's poop on a hot Sunday morning. I give her a look of disgust and shock. "Are you nuts!? Fusing with Kevin!? Is that all you cared about was if I fused with him?"

Connie sighed and hugged her arms close, looking like I tried to lie to her about something like this. She glared slightly and turned to walk away. "At least you're having a great time... that's all I really wanted to know anyway."

I saw her about to walk away over to Lion and I felt myself glaring back at her, snapping a bit too harshly. "Well I thought you were enjoying yourself too Connie. You must have without talking to me for a full week."

"What," She turned over to face me, but I just turned my head away, not wanting to face her. "Steven... Is that what you thought? That I was happy without you?"

Now that she was talking about that, I honestly couldn't stop myself at this point. I rolled my eyes as I answered her sarcastically, "Well why else were you not talking to me? Maybe your phone fell to the bottom of the ocean, was that why you didn't get my texts?"

"It wasn't like that at all Steven. I wanted to text you, but I wrote 'I can't talk to you' but then that would be talking to you." She blushed and groaned. "It wasn't making any sense, so I just decided to try and go talk to you, but then I saw the note that you went on vacation. You went away without me again!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was really going to talk to me before I left on vacation? That part made me feel a bit of guilt, but the last sentence just threw me back to feeling like I was being shaken like a rag doll. "Connie, the gems and my Dad decided on that little vacation. They saw how upset I was and were trying to make me feel better without thinking of all that gem stuff. I was down right miserable without you. I thought you hated me!"

"I did hate you, I was mad at you! No matter what I do, or how much we are together, you never look my way or even care about me. If you did, you would have trusted me when we were fighting Topaz. You would have fused with me!"

Everyone was watching us at this point, the music dying slightly down as everyone stopped talking and looked at us with mixed faces. I hardly paid attention though, my wide brown eyes completely at Connie's own blushing enraged face. All this time, she was still upset about that. Not that I have myself up, not that I made her scared for my own well being and ignored it, but for the fact we couldn't be Stevonnie. It wasn't the betrayal of giving up, but for not fusing with her when she wanted to while fighting Topaz.

Even if I realized it was the best course of option, I was too upset and clouded with guilt to even fuse. Garnet always told me that we needed to have clear minds in order to fuse, and in those moments I was far from focused. Even when she screamed it at me I was not in my right mind. I realized that was a mistake, and I do feel guilty for that, but I had no choice but to give in when I was backed to a corner. I was trapped, confused, and scared. My family, my friends, the girl I liked were under that damn blue tinker bell's hands while she laughed at me. I had no choice but to let her take me, it was the only way to get everyone to safety. I couldn't fight her or Topaz on my own. I messed up, but I knew I made the right choice in those moments. Why didn't Connie see that? Couldn't she see i had no other choice.

Maybe the others were right. Amethyst, Dewy, even Kevin's friends. Maybe they were right on how selfish Connie can be. It was like I was seeing a very confusing sight of her. First she was upset about me giving myself up, then about me and Kevin acting all friendly, and now about not being able to be Stevonnie back when we were captured. She was just too confusing for me to understand. I couldn't help but feel to take a step back from her, her eyes going slightly wide in confusion.

"S-Steven?"

"...That's all you cared about," I spoke softly, almost not being able to let the heavy words push out of my mouth. "Is that's why you are so upset Connie, cause I didn't fuse with you?"

Connie slowly paled, looking to want to cover her mouth she was shocked that she said it. Her hands just stayed curled up, her eyes darting to everyone still watching us. "Steven... I was upset okay. We always win while fused, and when the time came you..." She bit her lip a bit. "You just gave up. You gave yourself to homeworld. It felt like you betrayed me."

I frown, shaking my head. "I get it Connie. I hurt your feelings... even more so when I came back and acted like it was no big deal. Like almost dying was normal for me on a Wednesday. I get that and I'm sorry," I saw her smile slightly, but I wiped it off when finishing with. "But I'm not sorry for what I did."

Her smile dropped just as fast as it came, her brown eyes widened in disbelief and utter shock. "W-What?" She gasped, only like she was choking to breath.

I didn't stop though, I had to speak how I felt. Really, truly for the first time in a long time. "I'm saying that I'm not sorry for giving myself up to Aquamarine and Topaz. I did what I thought was right, and I won't say sorry for it."

"How can you say that!?"

"Cause it's the truth. I'm sorry you and the gems felt awful when I was gone, might have even been killed, but I can't be sorry about surrendering myself to Homeworld the way I did. I did what I did to protect your and the others, and if I had to I would do it again," I kept my voice firm and clear, my heart tightening only slightly at the hurt I see in her eyes.

Connie looked ready to cry in front of everyone, her brown eyes watering as she just started to shout at me. "How could you Steven!? I came here to talk to you and you stupid things like that!? First Kevin and now this! I thought you were sorry! I thought you cared about me!"

"I do care about you Connie," I stepped closer, trying to comfort her but feeling as if I shouldn't. I just needed to tell the truth, to get what I have to say over with. "I do care, and its why I gave myself up. I would do it again, no matter what you say."

"You're awful Steven Universe!" She shouted, glaring at me with rage in her eyes, tears finally falling. "I hate you!" I watched with shocked and hurt eyes as Connie ran and jumped on Lion, the pink animal and my friend glaring at me before making a portal and leaving.

It felt like my heart was being crushed, like my body was made of stone and everything just faded away around me. I just stood there in shock as I looked on where Connie and Lion were just at. The hurt, the betrayal for both my best friend and companion was almost too much for me. Why/ why when I do everything right in my mind makes my heart hurt so badly. I thought I did the right thing giving myself to homeworld, but then why does everyone hate me for it. I wanted to save everyone, like my own mother tried to do, but yet i just hurt everyone in the end. I honestly felt so close to crying. Everything hurt so much and it was tearing my up inside now. I just stood there and clung hard to my chest and it felt like it was getting harder to breath. It was like my heart was struggling to beat and give me blood. It was aching and squeezing too tight. Why did losing Connie hurt so much!?

When the hurt continued, I hardly felt a hand on my shoulder. My world was so blurry and my heart was beating so loud I couldn't hear a word. All I know at that point was Connie's loud and screaming voice repeating her hate to me. The pain was almost choking me alive, but just as I was about to scream and cry, I slightly choked at the liquid that entered my mouth along with something hard with it. It didn't feel like ice, but it tasted awful. I almost spat it out, but I swallowed and shook the dizziness from my head. Looking up, I saw Kevin's old friends looking down at me. They held looks of slight concern while one of them held a red up and handed it to me.

"Dude," He said in a slightly empathy voice. "That was cold for her to do, but don;t worry. This will help you feel a bit better. At least until the party is over."

Another came and placed a hand around my neck, my head feeling slightly fuzzy. "Yeah man, forget about that chick for right now. Just because she hurt you doesn't mean you can't have a good time."

But I didn't want to have a good time. I felt completely awful and just wanted to go home at this point. Coming to this party was a waste of time, and it was better to leave before Kevin forces him to. I was about to hand the cup back to the guys and just walk home, but my head felt funny. They kept trying to get me to stay, saying to forget Connie and just have fun. I didn't want to, starting to get annoyed, but they were practically pleading to me at this point. I still felt slightly awful, my heart was beating a little slower now. Whatever they gave me was making the pain slowly go away, and I didn't feel like crying anymore. They kept giving me the red cup so I gave up and took up, taking a small sip. I was feeling a bit better. Maybe I should stay for a little while longer. At least I didn't feel hurt anymore, in fact... I felt really good right now.

Since when did Kevin get more lights for the party? It was hard to tell, but they were awesome none the less. Man I felt so light and happy right now. Honestly why was I ever so upset before. I mean yeah, Connie did hurt me before but now I felt great. I look up at the dudes and smile happily at them, taking another sip of the odd bad tasting drink in the cup. It was bitter, but not pleasant. It was nice. Maybe I can stay a little while. The party was just getting started after all!

** ?? P.O.V **

Well that was some scene. I wonder what the girl was screaming about to that poor boy. Whatever it was, it was really hitting the kid hard. He looked just about ready to cry. After the girl left with that pink Lion, everyone went back to partying. My friends and some of the girls hitting on me are trying to speak to me, but really I just couldn't stop looking at the kid. Maybe I should go and talk to him. This is a party, and he looked just about ready to cry and leave. I could try to cheer him up.

Before I could though, I saw Kenneth pulling the kid back over to the edge of the pool by the slide door of Kevin's house. Something didn't sit well with me when seeing the guy pulled the boy over to the other gang of bastard perverts. Still, it didn't look like the boy was fighting them back. It didn't even look like he saw them while he was just in his own little world. It made me feel a bit odd in my stomach, even more so when I saw Dennis put something in the red cup and shove it to the kid. They made him drink it and then started to pull him over to the stairs and into the house. What the fuck were they going to do to him!? My heart beat rapidly, and quickly I pushed the groping drunk girls off of me and handed my best friend my cup. He almost spilled it but at this point I didn't really care. I needed to get to the boy.

"Whoa dude," my friend Andy coughed, getting some of my drink on face as he glared slightly at me. "What the hell man? Warn a guy-"

I rushed off to get into Kevin's house, calling back to him. "No time Andy. Something is wrong, go tell my sister to get me the cops if I'm not back."

I didn't bother to look back when my friend shouted in shock as I pushed past a few people and made it into Kevin's sliding door to get inside. As I opened it and stepped into the house, I was quick to hear chuckling going up the stairs. I even heard a few whispers coming from the three guys in the house, telling the giggling voice to quiet down. I swallowed, knowing what was going to happen if I didn't do something thinking quick, I pulled out my phone and turned on the video recording and audio to send to my sister just encase. With my phone in front of me, I processed to walk up the stairs slowly behind the group. I heard them enter and slam a door shut, making me pale rapidly when that happened. I wanted to shake off my fear, but I know what was happening now.

I heard of party rapes happen all the time to drunk or drugged girls, even some boys thanks to his father being a police officer. It was crazy to believe that now the poor boy could be another victim. No! I couldn't let him be hurt. Even though I'm shaking in my pants and boots right now, I wasn't going to let a sweet guy like that get hurt. With a deep determined look on my face, I made it to the top of the stairs and listened carefully, keeping my phone in front of me as I tried to see in which of the many doors could they be in. I pressed close to the first three, finding no sound whatsoever or even light under the cracks. I was about to go down the other hallway, but then I heard a little squeak from the four door on the left, light shining underneath it. I heard more noises, even some ruffles of what sounded like sheets. Oh no...

"Hold still kid... we're just... yeah relax... good boy..."

I felt my blood rush to me ears and my eyes widen when I heard slight sounds of rejection. It must have been the boy, but then my vision went red when I heard another guy whisper loudly out.

"Just give him more... he won't fight as much..."

With a growl I kicked the door open, making sure my phone was now flashing a few photos as well as recording these guys. The three shouted and screamed at the bright flash, but it was already too late as I too three good pictures of their faces. I was able to see them for a split second, showing that Kenneth was putting his hands on the boy's hips as I pinned him down to the bed. Dennis was opening a bottle of pills while the third guy, Joey, was putting his hand up the kid's white shirt, the pink one he wore now already on the ground. I could see the kid's eyes as well as he grinned like a drugged goof at me and the others. They were blown shot wide. Honestly i couldn't even see the irises anymore. It was just black pools as he giggled now and then. I don't know what they gave this kid, but it was clear it wasn't meant for his age.

"What the hell man," Kenneth screamed at me, glaring as he now was trying to cover his face from the camera. "Can't you see we're busy!? Scam kid!"

He sounded terrifying, but the look of the boy is what kept me glaring and shouting back. "I see you busy with a child trying to get into his damn pants! What the hell did you feed him!?"

"Turn that fucking camera off!" Kenneth shouted, getting up to try and take my phone from me, but I just flipped it to face mode and showed him my thumb on the send mode. It made the fat bastard and his friends back off me and the kid as quickly as being burned.

"One more move..." I glare at them and kept my phone close to me and facing them to record. "And I send this to me sister, who is calling the cops, and my father who is a police officer. Now I'm only going to say this once; Step. Away. From. Him."

Kenneth and his friends slowly backed away from the kid as he just laid on the bed and giggling. I step slowly to the side and pointed out, keeping my camera on them as they growled at me and left. Dennis whispered, "We didn't even get to try his ass..." before getting pushed by his friends and to tell him to shut up. I stopped the video and sent it to my sister anyway, with a note for her not to call our dad or the cops if she hasn't already.

Sighing in relief, I put my phone away and walk over to the boy on the bed. I spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey... are you alright?"

The kid blinked slowly at me, but then just grinned up at me. He spoke in a happy but deeply slurred voice, "Mee oookaay..." He looked around my face and down at his hands, gasping. "Whoa~... I can taste the lights on my tongue!"

"Damn it they drugged you," I cursed a bit under my breath, looking down at the bottle Dennis had dropped in fright. It read on the label some sort of acid drug. I looked back at the boy and put back on his wrinkled pink shirt. "We got to get you to the hospital, or at least back home."

The kid just kept smiling and giggling at the pretty light, holding onto my shirt when I helped him up to his feet. He turned his face to mine and purred softly at me. "You're warm~... and your eyes are so pretty."

I blushed slightly at the drugged comment towards my eyes. Yeah, hardly everyone thinks their weird or cool, but no one ever called them pretty. If it wasn't for this kid being so far out of his mind, I might had been saying thank you. As I helped him down the stairs, the party down stairs was still going on, giving me a clear answer that the cops weren't called yet. I was placing the boy on a seat in the dining room before I heard the slide door open and close. I turned around to see it was Kevin, Andy, and my sister Raelynn rushing inside. I smile at them as I gave the kid a slow pat on the back, his body already shaking from the effects of the pills. Andy had decently long wavy black hair and bright green eyes, wearing a plain black and white T-shirt and grey jeans. He had his head phones around his neck and looking between me and the drugged kid beside me in shock and wide eyes. My big sister Rae had long brown hair she had tied in a loose ponytail and light blue eyes, and she was wearing a shoulder less jeans shirt and white shorts with brown dress shoes to match. She was looking at the boy in shock, looking to want to scream while Kevin looked close to being sick.

"What the hell happened here dude," Andy sort of shouted, looking at me for answers.

I glared over at Kevin as I tossed the bottle I found to Andy. "I saw your friends Kevin, take this kid to the bedroom and drugged him with that. They were going to rape him."

"Oh my god," Re gasped, moving over to take a look into the dazed bot's eyes. "He's completely out of it, those things are strong."

Andy glared at Kevin and spoke harshly. "Hell yeah they are. They gave him Rohypnol, these are date rape drugs!"

Kevin shook madly, mumbling under his breath, "I didn't want them to do this to Steven..."

Steven? So that was the boy's name. Kevin knew that those bastards were going to hurt him. It almost sounded like he wanted this to happen to Steven. I was seeing red again at this point. I look down at him being treated by my sister as I turn over to the jerk and grabbed his shirt in anger. I didn't even care if he was taller or older than me, I was pissed. "You mean to tell us you knew they were planning to rape him!?"

"N-No," Kevin raised his hands in defense. "I just wanted them to best him up for messing up my party with that stupid fight."

"You had no right asshole! I have just the right mind to fucking call the cops-"

"Ethan," My sister cut me off, my rage disappearing as I turn to face her and Andy now trying to comfort the drugged boy. My friend put him in his spare jacket as Rea looked fearful at me. "We need to take him back to his home. The effects are wearing off but he needs help."

I growled, turning over to Kevin again. "Do you know where he lives at?"

"Y-Yeah. On the beach in that weird female statue. You can;t miss it past the Big Donut," Kevin said in a shaking voice.

I nodded and moved to pick up Steven in my arms, the boy whimpering at how dizzy I bet he was now. It was strange, because I heard that Rohypnol takes hours to wave off but they were waving off in just twenty minutes for this kid. He must have a pretty strong body. As I held him, I moved him to give him a piggyback ride as best as I could before heading out the door with my sister and Andy. I turn over to Kevin and gave him one last glare before leaving.

As we got to my sister's car, I felt the kid breathing on my ear and moan slightly in what sounded to be pain and aching. He might have a slight fever after the drug fully wares off. I let Andy go in first before slipping Steven into the car, the kid looking up at me with still dazed and confused eyes. For a second though, they locked eyes with me, he started smiling at me. The smile was doing something to me, but I didn't know what. As i got in next to the boy, he leaned against me and nuzzled into my shirt. Andy even chuckled slightly at how he purred. I couldn't help but blush and feel a bit worried. He looked up at me again with his big brown eyes.

"You're eyes are so beautiful..." He whispered, slowly passing out as I looked down at him in shock.

Rae just smiled through the rear view mirror, hearing the whisper somehow as she spoke to me. "Aw~ That sure is a sweet kid."

Andy just chuckled as he nudged me. "Looks like you like me looking at your eyes dude."

I blushed and snapped at my friend, holding Steven close. "Shut up!"

Andy just kept laughing, the three of us heading over to drop off steven at his place. I couldn't help but touch his head a bit as he clung to me, feeling his soft curly brown hair between my fingers. This kid was odd, and I couldn't help but feel something for him. I looked out in the night, thinking of my eyes for a bit, seeing the red and light blue reflection of them in my window. How can he find them beautiful?


	2. Life Changes

**Steven P.O.V**

When my alarm went off, I swear it felt like someone was hitting me and shoving glass in my brain. Luckily Pearl shut it off for me and-

Wait. Pearl shut it off.

I reopen my eyes slightly to see Pearl leaning down to my nightstand and shutting off my alarm, turning over to look at me in slight shock but relief in her light blue eyes. I then felt something cold and wet on my forehead, as well as my shirt missing under my blankets. What happened last night at Kevin's party?

"Steven," I turn to look at Pearl, watching her as she took the towel from my forehead slowly. "Are you alright? You feeling a bit better now?"

Now that she mentioned it, I do feel like crap. My head is throbbing slightly and my stomach is doing flips. My body is a bit limb and numb feeling, but other than that I felt a bit okay. Still, my mind was slightly fogged and hazed on what at the party and how I even got back home. The last thing that came to mind was Connie screaming at me, but then after that it was like I just fell asleep and couldn't remember anything. The more I tried thinking of the rest of the not, only small images and feelings came to mind. My head kept throbbing though trying to remember more of it, and it caused me to groan and grip my head.Pearl looked at me with worry, but honestly my head hurts too much to care.

"Steven!? Are you okay?"

I groaned, pushing Pearl away slightly to get rid of the ringing in my ears. "Urgh... I'm fine Pearl," I give her the best smile that I can while holding my head in my hands. It must have been bad cause she just frowned at me. "Just a slight headache. I'll be alright."

"I swear those bad kids gave you something awful last night," Pearl huffed, looking quite angry as she took the towel and walked down to the kitchen. What she said threw me off a bit, making me sit up as much as I can. What kids?

"What do you mean Pearl? Did someone help drop me home last night," I asked, completely confused as the skinny white gem I see as a mother just glared harder at the rag in her hands.

Pearl sighed though, looking to want to control her rising rage. "Yes. A brown haired boy and one with sliver like hair, and a girl as well." She crossed her arms, shaking her head. "They said you were sick, but I know one of them gave you something! You were shaking so bad it had everyone worried."

Honestly, I think Pearl was still ranting about the three, but I was hardly listening as she went on and on about how I shouldn't have gone to the party. My mind went on the description of the three who took me home. It was weird, because I never saw them at the party or maybe I did. I was too busy with my own thing to notice most likely, but I know they were Kevin's friends she was saying. They didn't take me home, but I do remember being with them before the world went on being swirls and dizziness. The other three were a mystery to me. I honestly couldn't remember anything after the fight I had with Connie, but some images were coming back to me. They were fogged and not all there, but I do remember something.

I remember flashes, a few of them followed by shouting. It hurt to remember who was shouting, but soon many people only became one of them. Their face was fogged, I couldn't see their faces but their eyes were clear as day. Bright red and light sky blue. Maybe it was whatever someone gave me that night, but I never remember seeing any eye colors like that before. I remembered how pretty they were, how surreal they looked before thinks became even more fuzzy and confusing. I heard shouting, more loud noises, but it was those eyes that I can only seem to think back on. The bright ruby red they gave off was like the jewel itself, and the blue was so rich and yet not bold. They gave me a strange look, but nothing else came but those eyes. Kevin's friends didn't have those eyes, so I knew it was someone else. Did they bring me home? Why did it hurt to remember?

I shook my head, groaning when the pounding came back. Gripping my head and shutting my eyes, I hardly noticed when Pearl came back up the stairs to my room. A soft smell filled my nose and my stomach growled in response to it. I quickly saw that Pearl had made me some soap to help with my weak body. She gave me a small smile, and I took the bowl from her hands after the slight pain in my head stopped. "Thanks Pearl," I said happily, placing the bowl on my lap as I blow on it and take a bite.

"You're welcome Steven," Pearl pet my head, making me blush but i didn't pull away. Just as she was about to head down and go back into the kitchen, we both see the temple door open to show Amethyst and Garnet walking out. "Morning Garnet. Morning Amethyst. Steven is up."

Amethyst grinned and looked up at me in my bed, shouting. "Hey Steven! Have a fun night?"

The loud ringing made my ears want to bleed. I covered them and groaned as the pounding came back, hearing a slight shout from Pearl glaring down the purple quartz. "N-Not so loud..." I mumbled out, groaning in pain as the ringing slowly fades. "My head hurts..."

"Sorry Steven," Amethyst walks up to my bed, smirking a bit at my pain. "But next time you shouldn't drink at all. I get parties are crazy, but you are only fourteen."

Drinking? What does she mean? The soda and punch didn't make me like this the whole party. I was going to say that, but Pearl cut me off before I could even speak. She looked like she swallowed a hard lemon. "Of course this wasn't alcohol Amethyst. Those three no good kids did something to my baby!"

I hissed and covered my ears again. How the yell can they be so loud this early in the morning!? And how can my ears pick them up like their screaming bloody mruder in a concert. Garnet was able to see my discomfort and placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Quite down Pearl," She speaks softly. "I don't believe those three kind kids did this to Steven."

"But Garnet, they wouldn't even tell us what happened to hi-"

The skinny gem was about to go on another rant before the fusion raised her hand at her. "They probably thought we would hurt them if they told us. Besides, they did say that he was in a fight before taking him home."

"Oh yeah." Amethyst sat on my bed, looking at me with slight concern as she asked me, "What happened last night? Did you really have a fight with someone at the party?"

Once the question was asked, the pain in my head stopped and rushed down to my stomach and heart. I suddenly just couldn't finish my soup anymore, my mind now thinking on how to answer the gems. There was a fight, but it was with Connie who he didn't tell them would even be at the party. I thought I could tell them the good news, that me and her were friends again. The fight was still fresh in my fuzzy mind. I remembered how hurt she looked at her when i didn't say sorry for all that I did. Even now though I still couldn't. I did what was right in my own heart and mind, but it still was so heartbreaking to see my best friend and Lion abandon me at the party like that. I honestly felt a bit betrayed by it, but then how can I explain it to them. How was I supposed to tell them that she basically hates me now? Would they agree with her? Would they go out to hurt her and be mean to her? As much as I was upset with Connie, I didn't want the gems to hurt her or even tell her parents. She didn't deserve to be punished for something like this, but it was safe to say that their friendship was most likely over now.

I... I felt tears run down my face, and once I felt them I couldn't stop them from falling more. The gems all look at me and try to get my attention, but I couldn't hear them. It hurt, it hurt again to realize that I really did lose my best friend. I lost Connie, and the hurt and betrayal was almost too much for me. What am I to do now? What about training and being Stevonnie again? Us hanging out and calling each other Jam buds? The afternoons reading and the times we dance just because he felt like it? What of those times now, did they not matter anymore? Why did it hurt so much to lose her like this, to feel the loss of a friend was so painful. It almost felt like with Lars dying, but the pure fact was that she was alive and would always blame him for what happened. Was she right to? Was she right to feel like this, and was she right about how selfish I was being.

It hurt, it hurt so much all I could do was cry and hug my knees to my chest. Pearl picking up my bowl before I could spill it. I felt the gems' soft and gently hands on my back and shoulders, but I just grabbed hold of Garnet and sobbed into her. "W-Why... Why did I lose her..." I cried into her chest, not seeing the slight realization in their looks as they kept me close, comforting me. "She hates me... C-Connie hates me..."

We just stayed like that for a while, my sobs and hiccups dying down as I just clung to my family. I look up at them and they all smiled at me in comfort, I just stayed in their arms, letting myself hurt as they comfort me. It will be so hard and painful to tell them, but sooner or later I had to. They would only ask what happened.

It was better to just wait a little bit longer, letting my tears keep falling down my cheeks.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

If there was one good thing about waking up in the morning, it was the fact that I got to see my sister with a hangover besides me. I honestly couldn't stop laughing when I saw her hair stick up in all different directions as she sat up from her flower bed. Her brown eyes still slightly closed but staring down my very soul as I dodged her many mountains of pillows.

"Get out!!"

"Not myself you're hung over," I laughed as I race down the hall, only to stop and pop my head back into her room. "Though I have to say, that Medusa look is really good on you-Ow!"

"Out!" Rae screams, getting ready to throw something else heavy again at me.

Not wanting to get hit in the heard again by a book, I rushed out and slammed her door shut with more fits of laughter. I walk down the hall in my simple grey and red t-shirt and dark blue shorts for the morning, not really planning to go out today anyhow it being Monday and of course still summer break. I grin once I make it into the kitchen, seeing my mom at the stove and my younger baby brother eating by the kitchen counter. My little brother just rolled his light brown eyes before eating his eggs again, a small smirk on his face as I come over and ruffle his crazy born hair.

He snickered and commented loudly, "You made Dragon Rae upset again."

I just grin and shrug, opening the fridge for a quick meal. "Can you blame me," I said happily. "Who else was going to wake up the dragon princess herself from her den of wonders and cooties?"

My mom just sighed, flipping pancakes that were in the pan she had on the stove as she gave me and gentle smile. My mom had long silver blonde hair and bright blue eyes, one of the colors I have gotten from her than compared to my brother and sister. "You shouldn't be so mean to Raelynn in the morning Ethan. She's had a rough night."

"Yes and yet she was fine and able to drive me and Andy home," I pull out an apple and starting eating it as I hug my mom and give her a kiss on the cheek. "You know i'm just playing mom right?"

"Of course my sweetie, now are you going to eat with us," She patted me head, making my let her go quickly before I get smothered with kisses.

"Naw, but I'm going anywhere this morning,"I take another bite of my apple before jumping over the counter to reach the living room to grab a book from the shelf. "Unless they call me in today."

My brother just huffs from behind me. "I don't get why you even work there, and for free!"

My mom just chuckled. "Now Aden quit, I think your big brother is very responsible for working at the Library."

I smiled and picked a book called _'Trouble Twisters'_. It was a silly kid book, but one of the old ones I enjoyed very much as a kid. I open to the first chapter and sit down at the kitchen counter with the half eaten apple in my hands. Aden just shakes his head in confusion for my love for books while my mom just smiled and continued to cook. Honestly, today was a great morning to start off with. My big sister her normal not a morning person, my person now trying to talk to my mom about the new anime and/or game he wanted to play and see, and me just enjoying my book while just eating what I can reach. It was a simple life really being fifteen for me in Ocean Town, the rough town of Delmarva. I honestly had such an easy and simple life, if it wasn't for the big throne in the family of five.

"Ethan. What have I told you about reading in the kitchen?"

The lovely world of food, my mom's sweet humming, and the awesome story of twins discovering their powers was completely ruined the moment I heard my dad's annoyed voice. I sighed, looking up from my book to see my dad in all of his police uniform glory, well the black hair and dark blue pants anyway. He had the shirt with the badge and everything else was over his shoulder. His dark brown eyes glaring disapprovingly at the book in my hands and the mostly eaten apple in my hands, obviously upset that i'm not eating a full course meal like my nine year old brother. I just gave him a roll of my eyes as I smile a bit now, not as bright as before i bet but whatever. My dad just looked like he wanted to push me to remove the book from my hands. It was basically a showdown with our eyes before I just decided to give up and put the book down in my lap. He nodded slowly and moved to sit down next to Aden as my mom just made my dad a plate. I didn't even bother to turn to say good morning to him as I finished my apple. A small bit of silence in the air as everyone tried to get back to small talk, but my big sister started to come out of her room all dressed in her yellow flower skirt and black top with her blue jeans jacket.

"Oh, morning dad," Rae smiled and hugged our dad, the man smiling and hugging her back before she moved to give our mom a kiss on the cheek. "Morning mom."

"Don't do that sweetie," She chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face which made my sister look a bit wide eye. "You might want to get some gum before you leave out today. I can still smell it."

Our Dad just shrugged. "She's fine Sharon. Just as long she didn't drink too much last night. "

Rae just sighed and rubbed her head, answering the unspoken question coming out of the eyes of our overprotective dad. "I'm fine Dad, just only two shots. I'll be fine after breakfast."

With all that gotten down, my dad took another bite of his meal before looking at all three of us with firm looks. "What are you guys going to do today?"

Aden grinned and spoke up first, "I'm going with mom to Lucas' house so I can play with him today!"

"I'm going to go and see if my friends are up for a nice day at the mall," Rae answered next, smiling as she was already texting her friends. "I'm gonna need new clothes for the summer, plus there is this new purse i was thinking of looking at."

My dad nodded in approval at their answers, his dark eyes turning to me with a deadly look in them. "And you Ethan?"

When I was little, I used to be scared of my dad's judging eyes but now they had no effect on me. Haven't since I turned fourteen and came out to myself as gay. Before my dad was always shoving his beliefs into my throat, but that's because he always knew that I was different. I wasn't his favorite only older son who should be playing sports or being more active, care about girls and watch sports with him. Simply put it, when he was trying to tell me his stories of being a cop, I had my head in a book about fantasy or romance. When he was trying to get me to want a dog or even a cat, I begged my mom to let me get my pet rabbit. When he tried to get me to play sports at school or join the wresting club, I went straight for the arts and creative writing club. So on and so forth I have always been doing the opposite of what my dad always wanted. It drew the line when I told him and the rest that I love the idea of kissing a boy than a girl. After that he has been cold and somewhat annoyed with me.

It wasn't like I was putting on makeup or being all chatty with my sister about which guy had the sweetest ass around. I honestly just read or go hang out with my friends when I'm bored, but my dad always thought the worst of me. I think he was just more happy that I haven't dated anyone yet, thinking he might have a chance with me getting a girlfriend and losing my V-card. I swear my father is the most whitest man around, and I've seen him salute to the American flag in almost every corner.

I just roll my eyes as I threw my apple into the trash and went to grab some green beans from the fridge. I answered calmly, "Don't know. Might stay home or head off to the Library with Andy."

And as always, I hear my dad smacked his tongue in disapproval from behind me in once again annoyance. "Always that Andy kid. I swear he must be your boyfriend."

"For the last time dad," I slam the fridge a bit too roughly, sighing. "Andy isn't even gay, and he isn't my type anyhow."

"True," Res smirked, taking a big bite of her sausage as she used it to point it at me. "You like short brown haired boy with a sweet tone butt. Maybe even them purring like a cat like the boy from last night~"

I blushed, knowing she was talking about that boy we saved at Kevin's party last night. Steven was his name. I swear my sister was either getting revenge for this morning or just being a jerk. My dad and mom were quick to look at me before I could stop them, blushing harder. It wasn't my fault. Steven was still drugged out of his mind, but the cute guy was still able to speak somewhat and cling to me like cats on catnip. I swear he purred every time I touched his head, and he wouldn't stop looking into my eyes! When we got him home, the boy won't let me go and mumbled in a sad but cute whine that made me melt like a cherry, Andy laugh at me, and Rae just trying to see if she can get it recorded.

Res's torment to me didn't stop though, "What did he say when we dropped off home?"

"D-Don't you dare Rae-"

"'No~ Pretty eyes don't go~!' I swear you blushed so hard that I think his crazy aunt was going to get the hose to cool you down," Rae laughed, Aden joining in as he found the comment funny.

I just glared at her and leaned close to her face, growling, "I hate you so much right now."

My sister, unfazed, just shrugged and picked up the four inched sausage in her fork before speaking. "Whatever Ethan. I bet you were thinking about dropping down and taking his meat if he wasn't dru-"

"TMI" Aden screamed with a blush on his face, his meal finished as he rushed off into his room.

I just huffed and took her sausage from her with my teeth. Ignoring her shout in protest, I smirked and shoved the whole thick meat in my mouth and chewing. "Next time don't get cocky about my personal life."

My mom just shook her head and smiled, cleaning up as my dad just frowned in disapproval. He spoke and stood up from his seat, "You better not be thinking of dating a troublemaker Ethan. At least find a responsible young man and not go to parties for a fling."

"Sure dad, I won't sleep with nine year old but instead ride one of your coworkers' tiny ass dicks," I crossed my arms with a bag of green beans in my hands. "Not everything is about dating and sex. Steven was just sick and we took him home. I'm gonna jump his bone without him even buying me dinner first."

The man just huffed and put on his shirt, grabbing his keys as my mom packed his lunch and kissed his cheek. "I'm heading out. You guys behaved and listen to your mother."

"Bye Dad," Rae called back to him, finishing her breakfast.

"See you soon Andrew," My mom smiled and stood at the door to watch my father leave. The old man not even saying bye to me. My mom looked at my face, I bet it was telling her my whole life story at this point. She sighed and pet my silver grey hair. "Just give him some time sweetie. He'll come around."

Hey sure, when he's dead and six feet under away from me.

Welcome to my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you like Ethan as a character a bit better. I hope he isn't too boring for you guys! Sorry for Steven's morning not being much, but i thought it made more sens for his reaction to be like that.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you guys next time!
> 
> Keep Feeling The Flow!


	3. Meeting Again

** Steven’s P.O.V **

Amethyst sighed, looking down with a worried look in her eyes. “I swear, you and Peridot are like twins right about now…”

While I would’ve laughed at the slight joke in her tone, honestly all I did was sigh as I leaned against the tub in my bathroom, Peridot laying inside of it with Pumpkin in her lap. It felt best to be around Peridot at this point, though Pearl and the others thought against it. Both me and her are going through a similar heartbreak right now, and so the two of us have become closer with wanting to sulk around and just let the days pass by.

It’s been about two weeks since Kevin’s Party and when Connie stopped being my friend. Even though everyone was telling me to move on, the pain of it still hurt a bit. The gems and my dad had trouble contacting her at this point, but they made sure to leave her mother a message that she wasn’t welcomed in the Temple anymore. It felt nice to know how much they cared about me, but it still felt awful that she wasn’t even going to come back any way. Pearl was a bit upset now that she had lost her student, but she stated that she would soon teach me how to sword fight once she was ready. Garnet has gotten a bit upset, but honestly she looked more angry at Connie half of the time when she was in the temple, other than that she just grew a bit more attached to me. Amethyst had been trying the past two weeks for me to forget her and be me again I guess, as well as try to get Peridot to help out. Even today she might mark as another failure on her clipboard.

It’s not that I don’t want to get better, it’s just that Connie was something special to me. She was my best friend and have been there for me when I needed her. My partner in crime, the jelly to my biscuit, and my best friend. The fact that I lost her to a dumb argument as saving her life, putting the blame completely on me. I know I shouldn’t blame myself but it was harder to not put it on my own shoulders, knowing that the whole thing with Topaz and Aquamarine was my fault in the first place. What hurts even more is that staying with Peridot puts even more blame on me, seeing her hurt cause of Lapis running away from us again. So far everything was just weighed down on me as my fault, and now I didn’t even have my best friend to help me like I use to have beside me.

With another groan of sadness, echoed by Peridot’s own groan, I continue to lean against the tub while trying not to look at Amethyst’s face. I could feel her puma fire eyes glaring in annoyance at me, but I tried to ignore it till she left. It takes about an hour until she gets the idea and leaves for another five hours, then tries again the next day. I don’t mean to make Amethyst so upset, but I just don’t feel like doing anything for the rest of my life. Maybe I can just end up falling into the floor and never coming out.

Another sigh was about to come out of my mouth, but instead of that I get a full bucket of water put inside instead. The shock of the ice cold water hitting me and Peridot caused us both to look up to see Amethyst smirking at us in victory in her eyes. Her head being a bucket before she shifted it back into her normal head.

“Come on now you drowned depressed rats,” She grinned, grabbing both of our arms as she pulled us by force from the floor.

I try to fight out of her hold while Peridot looked more like was just about to bite her arm off. I frown and give the purple quartz a glare. “Let us go Amethyst. We aren’t in the mood.”

“Then get into the mood,” She snapped a bit back, somehow pulling us into the couch and sitting both of us down. I just wiped the water from my eyes while Amethyst just crossed her arms before us. “I’m done watching you guys mope like kicked puppies over Lapis and Connie leaving. It’s their lost!”

“Why can’t you just let us drown in our own despair,” Peridot growled in annoyance, a sound I got use to as she leaned against me and frown once more. I follow and just sigh.

Didn’t look like Amethyst was having though by the way she placed her hands on her hips. “Ain’t gonna happen captain. Now come on,” She said boldly as she pulled out my cheeseburger backpack and Peridot’s tablet from behind her back. Where she put those I will never know or even ask. “We’re going to do some cleaning and hanging out.”

I roll my eyes and just place my head in my hands, giving her an unappealing look. “And what are we going to do?”

“Well first,” She stated to say while pulling something out of back backpack. I tip my head in confusion before gasping when she pulled out three books, glasses, and buffalo bobble head from that restaurant me and Connie went to. Wait… “We’ll be getting rid of these things and throwing into a volcano!”

“What!?” I sat fully up, looking at Amethyst like she may have been cracked or just lost her freaking mind. “Are you mad Amethyst!? Why would I get rid of tho-”

“Cause the thought of Connie is beating you up and these won’t help,” Amethyst cut me off, her voice surprisingly calm and even a bit sad. “I’ve seen breakups Steven, and trust me, getting rid of the past is what you need to move on. She left you, so now all you can do is just push forward and leave her behind.”

In her hands was the _Spirit Morph Saga_ that Connie had gotten into. It was the first time in my whole life that I really starting to enjoy reading fantasy and books in general. I always reread the books when I was bored or feeling down, but I purchase these books with my own money. I didn’t want to give them up, nor throw them in a volcano. The glasses were just a little gift from Connie for fixing her eyes and making her see in twenty-twenty vision again. They meant a lot to her and she gave them to show how much she cared for what i did for her. The Buffalo bobble head was back when Connie and I went to our first restaurant together just by ourselves. It was for lunch, but it was one of her favorite places to go to in Ocean Town. Even though the massive buffalo head scared the crap out of me, I loved making her happy and making sure she had a great time.

These items were all of the memories of how much of a good time we had together as friends. I didn’t want to part with them, even if looking at them all hurt my heart to the core. Breaking them, throwing them out, means that I lose her forever and that I would never get her friendship back. I didn’t want to lose that hope that she might come back, but those words she said at the party were still fresh in my mind. Even if I dare to hope, it was clear that she was through with us being friends. She hated me and that was enough to tell me she was done with my crazy life and adventures. All the time we spent together, all the time we played, laugh, sung, and danced together were always going to be special to me deep inside. I didn’t want to be in this slump forever, but parting away from her will be hard. Walking away and moving on will just hurt so much. She would always be one of my first and closest friends, even if she doesn’t think so of me.

With a deep and shaky breath, I close my eyes to hold back the tears trying to come back up. I opened my eyes again and give a very sad and shaky smile back at Amethyst. “Okay, I-I’ll… I’ll do it,” I say as best as I could, her small frown must be cause I most likely look like I’m about to cry. “B-But we’re going to donate those to the Library. I won’t throw them away Amethyst, they’re still good books.”

Amethyst didn’t seem to like that idea all to much, but sighed when I saw her place the books back into the backpack. She tosses the bag to me which I caught and stood as she said, “Fine, but at least we’re making progress. You coming Peridot,” She asked the green gem who took her tablet back. “I bet you would like to read. Seems like something your nerdy butt would do.”

Peridot shrugged, keeping a frown still on her face as she tapped a few times on the black screen of her tablet. “I’m going to need to. My device is out of juice and I have heard that a library has a place to charge these.”

“Alright! Finally let’s go!”

Both Peridot and I just sighed but followed the happy quartz out of the temple to go to the Library. I heard it changed a few since I was last there so I didn’t know what to expect once we make it there. Amethyst was trying to start up a conversation with the green nacho gem, which made me smile and let out a tiny giggle at the thought. The noise just made the purple gem next to me smile and try tickle Peridot a bit more.

Yeah I was still bummed out and upset about Connie, but I guess hanging out with these two will help block that feeling for a little while. I mean we are the short squad, and what we do is just help each other when we’re down. I guess that’s why Amethyst was trying so hard to cheer me and Peridot up. We did just lose someone close to us, and all she knew how to fix it was bug us to go and hang out. I’ve been mourning over my jam bud for over two weeks now, so maybe a days of feeling a bit of freedom wouldn’t be so bad. Pretty soon I was chatting a bit with the two as well, and when I started to speak up so did Peridot even though she sounded more sad with her responses.

The Library was better much deeper into town and a long walk, but it was fine because the three talked and looked around the town a bit more. We all said hey to a few citizens who walked back. For a while, I really did feel a bit better chatting with Amethyst and Peridot. She talked to me about the next big match we have later this week, talked to Peridot about a new social media and stream she can get into to talk to others like her online. She even helped set up the account on this new app called ‘Quiver’, and I never even heard of it before. It was cool to see Peri all bubbly and grinning again like she use to, seeing her start her first video with how me and Amethyst beside her. I was really laughing and having a great time. Connie was still in the back of my mind, but I felt really fresh and happy for once these past two weeks. Somehow i just knew that these two gems would always be by my side and cheer me up, they feel like the sisters or cousins I never had. Though Uncle Andy is really my cousin I guess, so I guess these two are more like sisters to me.

It took about forty minutes, but we finally made it to the Library which seemed to be more packed than normal or at least since the last time I have been here. There were people here i honestly have never seen before, even a few teenagers and kids I knew didn’t live here in Beach City. I turn to see Peridot slightly shivering at the amount of people, and Amethyst just tapped her chin as if she was thinking of something.

After a second or two, Amethyst snapped her fingers as if she remembered something. “Oh yeah,” she exclaimed. “Pearl mentioned that Ocean Town’s Library was flooded in a storm, so these must be the people from that town using this Library till the other one is fixed.”

“How come Pearl knew that,” I asked, pretty shocked that Pearl would even keep up on ‘meaningless human problems’.

“Well she mistakenly turned on her news function on her new cell phone,” She shrugged with her answer. “She asked me to turn it off, but soon got hooked on the news pretty fast.”

Peridot frowned, leaning more into the purple gem. “I hope these humans are friendly…”

“I’m sure they are Peri. They probably just want to turn in their books and get new ones,” I smiled at her as it seemed to calm her down slightly. Amethyst though just smirked at me which through me in a bit of confusion. “What?”

“You know some libraries now do more than just give out books right Steven. Things have changed once Beach City got up with the times.”

Okay that vague stuff wasn’t helping me one bit. “What do you mean?”

Amethyst chuckled before saying, “You’ll see,” and then pulled both me and Peridot into the Library.

Once we got inside, I can see what Amethyst was saying now at this point. The place was packed with people, but it also looked liked this place got slightly bigger too since the last time I was here. There was almost three sections of the whole place and everyone was everywhere. There was a tiny kid place on the far right filled with a few toys and trains for the kids to place with as well as mini kid books and colorful art on the walls. I could see the kids hanging out, laughing, and even chewing on a few of the toys which was kind of gross. I then turned to see that the main center of the library was just filled with books, a few chairs and tables to relax on, and even some shelves filled with movies. The big difference was a few computers on the far side of the library for the adults only section, seeing a few working on things I hope i never learn about. On the far left though spark some interest in me since there was a light up sign called the Teen section which I could see was closed off like a massive glass room. They sounded a bit louder in there so I guess it would make sense to have the section closed off. I saw that there were rows of books, games, and even comics inside as well as a big round circle of computers being used by a couple of teens. What shocked me was the nicer lounge chairs and TV inside which others were playing games on it and grinning.

This place seemed so much more lively since I last been here. It was… pretty cool!

“This is amazing,” I said rather loudly, my eyes shining at the many people inside and awesome new things. “This place was so much more different when me and Connie were here.”

“Yeah, but you really have to thank Ocean Town for it. Their library I heard is about four stores high and filled with even more cool things,” Amethyst smirked, looking more at the awesome gaming section. “I might even grow use to this.”

Peridot still looked a bit scared but clutched her tablet a bit tighter to calm down. “What do you we do now…?”

Oh right, I forgot. “I.. Well I got to find the front desk and see if they want these books I guess,” I say a bit sadly, pulling out the _Spirit Morph Saga _from my bag. I didn’t want to give them up just yet, but this was most likely for the best.

Amethyst gave me an encouraging smile and nodded. “Alright, you do that while me and Peridot have a look around.”

I nodded and the three of us separated, with me trying to find the front desk and the two gems heading right off to the teen section of the building. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going. This place was so much bigger and different from the last time I was here, and the front desk wasn’t in its normal spot. I just walked around a bit and watched a few people just enjoying their time until I could find some help. There were so many different people, and honestly the shock of it all made me feel really small. Out of all the towns I've been to, even Korean, I have never been in Ocean Town before. I remember Lars saying how boring the place was, even Sadie stating how dangerous it could get there to. Meeting new faces is nice, but it was even harder to see how was guest and how really worked here in my opinion.

I think it was around ten minutes and I still was having trouble finding the front desk in such a crowded place. I bumped into a few people to which I said sorry to, till I bumped into another in the aisle way and felt them touch my shoulder.

“Whoa there little guy,” The person behind me chuckled, his voice for some reason bring a heated feeling down my spine. “Need any help. I saw you looking a bit lost up here.”

I started to remember that I bumped into him and turned to quickly say sorry. “Y-Yeah, sorry about that it’s just so…” I don’t know why I stopped talking, but when I turned to look up at the man I felt my body freeze and my mouth clog.

It was the eyes, the same ones in my dreams and I remember back at Kevin’s party. Blue and red, light crystal blue and deep ruby red. They were exactly the same from the ones I saw in the party, I knew they were. They were even more hypnotic and clearer up close. I couldn’t stop my mouth to speak the only thing on my mind when seeing them again.

“Pretty eyes.” Before i could even try to take back my words, the man before me gasped and looked just as shocked as I was. Why did I say that!?

** Ethan’s P.O.V **

Why did he say that!? No one ever called my eyes pretty before. No one but that kid I saved from getting raped at Kevin’s party, but that was over two weeks ago.

There was no where this was the same boy. I started to look down at him a bit more to make sure I was right. Brown curly hair looked to be in a shape of a rose, even soft to the touch: Check. Those dark chocolate eyes that looked to be filled with stars like the last time I saw him drugged out of his mind, but clearer and prettier: Check. Short but looking to be a bit older than he looked: Check. Even his voice sounded the same, soft and happy no matter what his mood might be. He even said how my eyes were pretty just like from the boy at the party. I blushed a bit, or at least I think I did feel how my cheeks grew a bit hot.

It was him, the boy from the party. Steven if I recalled back when Kevin told me his name. I honestly couldn’t believe it was him. I was thinking we weren’t going to meet again since it has been two weeks, but I guess I was wrong. I mean this is his Town after all, but he just didn't seem like the book kind of boy. It looked like he remembered me too cause his eyes widened and his cheeks looked to have grown a bit pinker. What was that? Was he embarrassed or something? I guess anyone would be if you keep staring and not saying anything. Wait i was doing the same thing. Oh man I must be blushing just as pink as he was. Think you fool! Say something to him goddamn it or else your friends will never let you live it down. I remembered that Steven was lost and from the books in his hand, he looked like he was searching for the front desk. Right the front desk! I can just ask that, try and act like I didn't hear him call my eyes pretty. Yeah that will work! This was a piece of cheesecak-

“Thanks, you’re eyes are pretty nice too,” I say out of the blew, my eyes widened in shock. Why the fuck did I just say that!?

“H-Huh, oh t-thanks,” Steven started to blush a bit harder, his face mixing in what looked to even more embarrassment. Great now i made him nervous. Change the subject!

I clear my throat and try to play it cool. “So you’re looking for the first desk to return your due books?”

Steven gasped, the blue dying down as he shook his head. A small frown came on his face which made me wonder what might be wrong. “Oh no… I…” He shuffled his fee a bit, looking at the books in his hands. I remember seeing those before. “I… I just wanted to donate these books. I got them for a friend… but i guess we aren’t friends anymore.”

For a friend. Just then my head clicked on what that friend might have been. That little girl who yelled at him at the party. Looks like they never made up and she ended the friendship. No wonder I didn’t see him around, the kid has been most likely moping around his house all depressed. Just great Ethan, you just met the boy and all you seem to care about is how cute he is. For peat sake he just lost a friend and most likely girlfriend too. I shook my head and tried to shake off the thoughts in my head, now was not the time to try and hit on Steven. It looked more like he just needed a friend, but it looks like he didn’;t even want to give the books up. I guess he had gotten into the Saga when he was friends with that girl. Those books must mean a lot to him. I frown a bit sadly, not really knowing what to do to make him feel better.

After about another second of thinking, I decided that it was best just to talk to him about the books. Maybe even get him into a new saga and get his mind off of things a bit and of that girl. Looking around at the cart I was pulling just minutes ago, I smile and saw the perfect series to pick him up off of his funk.

“Hey, I get it,” Steven looked up at me as I place my hands on his books to bring his attention to me. I gave him a smile and said, “It’s hard to part ways of an awesome book, and who would. I even read the _Spirit Morph Saga _a few times myself.”

That seem to bring a small spark in his eyes as he tipped his head at me. Gods did not looked so cute to do that. “Really,” He then asked me.

I just nodded. “Yeah. I read about the awesome stories of Lisa and her talking Falcon being rebels and fighting against the tribal traditions of Magic laws of the land. I found the whole series quite amazing all on its own.”

Steven just seem to smile a bit more, though I did see the shin in his eyes stay pretty dim. “Wow you know so much about Lisa too. I didn’t know others liked the book so much.”

“I enjoyed it yeah, even more so by the last book where Lisa’s Falcon became human and they finally were able to be together.” I know not many enjoyed the last book, but to me it was pretty sweet. I was shocked to see Steven’s eyes light up quickly by my comment.

“You liked that ending too! I thought I was the only one.” Wow, I never thought hearing him so happy like that would send a shiver down my spine. My stomach was doing flips.

I chuckled and nodded happily, “Yeah, I know how many don’t like it, but I enjoyed the sweet ending. Even the pages of that awesome cake!”

Steven just seem to grin more. “So did I! My friend Connie didn’t like it at al…” His grin dropped, saying the name of his ex-friend bring down his mood again.

Damn it! I thought I would bring up his mood, not wanting to push him down again. Whoever this Connie was, she messed him up big time. I just smile a bit more softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey now, no sad faces. We are in a library you know,” I stated as I give him an even bigger smile. “If you want, I bet I can get you into more awesome series even better than _Spirit Morph._”

Steven’s eyes seemed to widen at that, but he still looked a bit sad. “There are more stories like the _Spirit Morph._”

“Maybe not just like that Saga, but here. This one is one of my favorites.”

I hand him the book called_ The Nil_. It was an older cover of the book, but I thought it was better than the movie versions anyhow. It was a bit more gory and more end of the world like than the _Spirit Morph Saga_, but for some reason I felt like Steven would enjoy it a whole lot. I hand him the book as he took it in one of his hands. I gently took the other books from his hand as I guided us to a table to sit so I can explain the book a bit to him.

The moment we sat down, Steven opened the first page and quickly got lost in the story before I could even explain it. I was amazed to see how quick he was to read it, guessing that he was just shocked to see a different book this time than just the _Spirit Morph_. After the second page he did started asking questions which I was quick to answer. It was my job to explain books to others who didn’t get the story right away. I mostly do it with little kids or people who are just starting to pick up a book for enjoyment than just business. Now I never read all of the books in the world, but I did read a few from each genre I can think of. This book though I had the whole three book trilogy at home and read it so many times I even knew the book line for line. Explaining a bit of it was easy for me, and I still got lost in the story just the same. Still the first one was always my favorite.

I don’t know how long we had talked for, but pretty soon I was reading with Steven the first chapter. We didn’t even notice a few of the people listening in and staring at us. A kid listen in and smiled at hearing the story, most likely just me speaking with more emotion than most readers do with kids. Steven was sitting closer to me and seem to be enjoying the book so much that he didn’t even see me place the Saga he came down on my left side. It is amazing, seeing his eyes sparkle and so glued to the book. I never seen someone so deep into a story before. It honestly looked like he rarely even reads books like this, but when he does there was nothing stopping him from getting so lost in the book. It was so surreal and amazing. I swear I might have been looking at him more than reading. He would have to poke me a few times to keep going.

We got around the third chapter before I heard a loud slam hit the table we were on. We both jumped and looked up from the other world we were in to see two females before us. One I knew right away to be my temporary supervisor with her red hair and terrible skin complexion. I swear she makes grumpy even ten times more cuter with the face she got going on. Too much pink and blue makeup, giant eyelashes and too much lipstick. I think I even saw steven flinched at the sight of her heated face and glare. The one next to her though I didn’t know. Well… she kind of reminds me of the female who was at Steven’s house, laughing when he was drugged out of his mind. She was around his height and had long flowy silver purplish hair and had a dark purple skin which was weird but pretty cool. She was smirking at us, I guess she noticed how i was right away though. Who couldn’t with how my eyes look anyhow.

“Mr. Bussiere,” The mutant rat spat out. I didn’t even bother to remember her name. She even said my last name wrong, the bitch. “Why are you having your break early? You should be putting up those books and head to the back!”

I saw Steven next to me flinch and look a bit guilty, maybe thinking that he might have kept me back from working. Not a chance, I was just going to have to help make the guilt go away. “So sorry Ma’am, but I was just helping this nice boy here get back into reading. I didn’t mean to lose track of time.”

“Now is not the time to be flirting with children!”

“I’m fourteen,” Steven snapped back, blushing a bit in what looked to be embarrassment. Wow, he looked so cute for a fourteen year old. Is there anything this wonderful boy isn’t prefect in?

The red rat just gave a look of in-amusement to the brunette. “Like I care, Mr. Bussiere needs to get back to work.”

Okay this rat needs to cool it, or at least not make Steven look about ready to yell at her. Anger doesn’t sit well with his cute face. I stood up and smirked playfully, making the young teen blush slightly in what I hope was bashfulness as I bow to him. “My apologies Steven,” He gasped when I said his name, but I just took his hand and gave it a kiss. “But I must go back to my slave work. Let’s faith meet us again cutie~”

With that I stood up and winked at him, happy to see him blush an even redder color. I quickly grabbed his old _Spirit Morph Saga_ and pointed at the book in his hands. “Take that home with you, need any help understanding it and just come on back. I’m here every weekday.”

I start walking away and I hear steven call out to me. “W-Wait. Can I at least have your name?”

Yes! Yes he wanted to know my name. Wait… Why didn’t give it out before? Damn it! I turn back and answer back. “Ethan. See you around Steven.”

With that I walk off to completely my work, blushing deeply at what had just happened. I look down at the books he was planning to give away in my hands, heading to the front desk to give them up. My smile wouldn’t go away all day, yeah maybe the whole week if I’m lucky. I do hope Steven comes back again. There’s just something about him that makes me smile. Maybe I get to learn more about him some later date.

I wish it was tomorrow though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Nil is NOT my story, but a real book in your local library. Check it out if you want.


	4. Pushing The Obivous

**Amethyst’s P.O.V**

Operation ‘_Get Two Short members out of their mopping fluck’ _was a success, and in more ways in one if I do say so myself. Took forever though, and man do I stink at names, but oh well. I just can’t believe that having a trip to the boring old Library would actually help get Steven and Peridot to smile again.

I never enjoyed looking at books. Sure Manga is pretty cool, and comics are sweet and funny, but I just never got into it. Still when I let Peridot go hang out in the teen section with me after the place got a wicked cool makeover, the green nacho went on a riot and I mean the good kind. The crazy gem fitted right on in with the crazy geek club as she started to play online games with them once she found out that one of them have Quiver like her. Now I don’t know how to use that thing but for live videos I see when I watch them, but once she got into it I basically made her into an addicted gamer gem. I heard it being called Gamer girls, but Peri made sure those guys called her gem after a heated argument with them. I swear those dudes just have a crush once she started to explain some sort of spaceship to him in a language I would never hope to understand. It was just great to see the green small gem flying and finally enjoying herself once in the last three weeks that Lapis had left. Now it’s been only 24 hours later back at home, and she now uses her tablet to play nothing but more games.

Steven though was a whole other story. There’s no other way to describe this kid then just saying he’s got it bad. Like He’s zoning out and sighing in dazed puppy cuteness bad. I think Steven’s got a crush with the library boy. Shush readers, you didn’t hear it from me.

The hybrid hasn’t been able to drop his new book since we left the Library yesterday, and before that he was blushing none stop, stuck in his chair while holding the old blue book to his chest. I swear I thought his gem and brain just shut down when that kid kissed his hand. Now Amethyst maybe lazy, but I ain’t stupid. I knew that Bussiere kid was hitting on my little brother. I may love my brother dearly, but big sister Ame needs to place a bar when anyone can have a chance with my number one fan. That Bussiere kid though wasn’t half bad to look at. He had fair skin, a bit player than Steven’s really, and had silverish blonde hair which I couldn’t tell was bleached that way or not. I honestly think that my bro was really just inserted in his eyes. They were mix matched of light lightening blue and hard ruby red. I’ve seen mix matched eyes before, but that Bussiere kid had ones even I never seen before.

Now I know nothing about the french teen, but it was clear that he hit Steven in places I don’t even think he knew he had. He was always reading that Nil book, and always smiling and blushing when he isn’t. I just watched from afar when Pearl had to remind him last night to even eat dinner. The love sick hybrid just went off in telling Garnet and Pearl what an awesome guy Noah was. Then they asked about his other books Connie had gotten him, and he didn’t even bother to notice them gone. It was awesome. This guy literally got my brother to forget that backstabbing cunt in just two hours flat next to me trying for two weeks straight. Like I said, my number one has got it bad.

Right now it was the afternoon and I was hanging out in the kitchen, eating Steven’s food and plates again, when I turn around and see Steven on the couch once again in his book. He was already halfway down with it and it wasn’t even a full 24 hours. I won’t be surprised if he goes back to the library tomorrow just to see him. Still, like any big sister I got to have my fun and tease the hell out of him, so I walk over with a carton of eggs.

“Hey Steven,” He nodded, but head was still in the book as I sat on the couch. Let the teasing begin. “Still into that book I see.”

Steven smiled as he looked up from his story and nodded. “Yeah, Noah was right for me to try it. It’s about a young teen girl ending up on an island with other teens trying to escape before their year is up. If they don’t… well that part it sad, but she meets a boy who is the leader and it’s so cool and-”

Okay, he’s talking way too fast and my slow brain won’t ever keep up. I cover his mouth and pop an egg in my mouth. “Cool dude, but don’t spoil the book for me. I might want to read it.”

“You’ll never read it.” He frowned in confusion before just rolling his eyes.

“Yeah well what I really want to talk about with you,” I lean in and give him my teasing smirk. “Is that pretty eyes french boy who kissed your hand.”

That did it! Oh man Steven’s face went so pink I swear he looked like the shade of his gemstone. He quickly tried to talk, seeing the blue grow slightly darker. “W-Why would you want to talk about him?”

I laugh, continuing to smirk at my blushing brother. “Come on Steven. I’m not stupid, it’s clear that you got a crush on him.”

“A-A crush!? You’re crazy Amethyst, he’s just a friend.”

“Okay, and I’m really a purple Jasper.” I roll my eyes at this kid. I mean come on, he obviously has something for this boy. “If he is just a friend, then why don’t you go back down there and talk to him again? Get to know your ‘just a friend’.”

“He is just a friend,” He pouts, but then sighed as he shrugged and looked a bit nervous. “But that lady was upset when we chatted for the first time. Besides I don’t think he would even remember me.”

This hybrid was obviously impossible right now. “Look Steven, just go up there and at least get his phone number. That way you can find out when he is free so you can get to know him.”

I also wanted to say that it would also help get rid of Connie out of his head. I love my little brother with all of my heart, hell we are quartz and we stick together. There was no way in the whole universe that I want to see depressed Steven again for another two weeks. I hated what that little chick did to him, and even tried to get Pearl and me to side with her. The nerve of that girl! She called in the day after the white haired boy brought him back from Kevin’s party, and I quickly told her to nicely fuck off before hanging up the phone. After I came back home with Peridot and Steven yesterday, I fell for Pearl when she told the young lady to leave and not come back. Well I knew that mama hen that Pearl is, she mostly likely told the tiny human to fuck off too. I don’t want to tell Steven that cause he would go right back to being depressed. He doesn’t need to think about that betrayer which is why he needs to see that odd but cute boy soon. Right now would be better.

I sigh and stand up, looking a bit pleadingly at the brunette. “At least try to see him this afternoon Steven. I know you want to, and besides I think Peri wants to go and see her gaming crew.”

My pleading face always makes the hybrid cave as I saw him smile and nod in surrender. “Fine Amethyst. I’ll take Peridot back to the library and see Ethan.”

“Alright!” I couldn’t stop my big grin on my face when I finally felt victory. Amethyst, you are a born match marker. I hug my little brother and lean against his shoulder to tease him. “Don’t forget to wear some lip bum on the way out dude.”

Oh the red cherry blush on Steven’s face was just the said cherry on top of my sundae of victory here. After another shout from my favorite number one fan, I finally chuckle and leave the boy embarrassed on the couch. As much as I love to follow and spy on the little dude, it was better just to eat his food and hear the story later from Peri when they came back. I head to my room to eat and clean up my junk a bit with a big smile on my face. It was nice not to see my short squad upset anymore.

** Andy’s P.O.V **

Honestly, seeing girls gush over guys doesn’t sicken me in the slightest. It’s what girls do no matter the age really, they always gush over a crush and talk about them day in and day out. Sure, they don’t gush over me which sucks, but hey they just don’t get the sweet charm that is Andy Williams. Yeah, girls are weird and stuff but it was cool and never really bothered me as a kid, and still doesn’t now.

It’s seeing my best friend gush over a boy that made me both chuckling and cringing at times.

It was crazy, I have never seen Ethan this love sick over someone before. Granted, I have seen him get all blushed in the face and even flirty if the boy happened to be a shy one. My bro does have a type though of normally grays with brown curly hair and hazel eyes, but hey he isn’t judgey if you got a good personality on his love scale. Now though, not only was he blushing the guy was in dream land. Not even joking. I have never seen him so lost in his mind that he was knocking over books and dropping things half of the time. He was smiling like a puppy that just got a belly rub, and it was something cause he always smiles while on the job. When asked what was up, I was shocked who got my best friend struck by a cupid's love arrow.

At first I didn’t even remember the kid, but getting flashes of what happened at Kevin’s party got my head reeling. Even though I didn’t know too much, it didn’t take a lot to know what was happening that day. Still seeing those dazed out black eyes and happy blissful smile on that kid’s face still haunts me, cause it almost may me swore not to go to a party again. That little man was just saved by my friend from being another party rape victim. I heard stories, seen them on the news, but never once really seen it about to go down. It gave me shivers when I saw the big men leave the party with angry faces, and when Ethan said that they were the ones about to rape the boy he saved I almost felt my stomach drop and leave my ass. Not gonna lie, Ethan is a skinny nerd who can fight if need be thanks to his dad, but no way he can take down three dudes at once as big as them. I mean, the silver blonde kid is shorter than me. Well, when we took the kid back home I had no idea that my friend would even see him again. It appeared now that I was wrong.

Turns out yesterday while I was working at my new job at the Big Donut here in Beach City, Ethan saw the kid again. His little crush’s name was Steven it seemed, and man was this dork gushing hard. Just a mention of his eyes would send him going crazy. He started to explain to me what happened between the two at the library. Got to hand it to the man for flirting his way to the kid’s heart, hearing from the blushing teen how much he made the kid blush as well. Though I did think he went over the top with the hand kissing, I swear he was acting like a prince of cheesy puns when he explained that whole episode. Though I was happy with the story and happy for him, Ethan of course went into complaining mode.

“I don’t know Andy… What if I messed up and freaked him out? What if he doesn’t like me like that? I mean he blushed, but what if it was more in embarrassment!? Oh man what if-”

I couldn’t help but groan and shove a piece of donut into his mouth as I took a sip of my soda. “Dude,” I cut him off with a soft glare. “Shut up with the ‘What If’ game or I’m sticking more than just a donut down your throat.”

Ethan gave me a pouting look, chewing the bit of donut as crossed his arms. “You are so mean.”

I shrugged, leaning back on the tree we were under by the Library. “Well what can I do? I told you I’m proud of you, and then you dropped from a gushing teen girl to a nervous Ethan rant again.”

“But I can’t help it,” The silver blonde sighed as he covered his face and shook his hair. It was a weird little quirk he does when over thinking. “I told you how he came in all sad and stuff, talking about that girl he had a fight with at the party. I mean… could it be that that was his girlfriend?”

I do remember that fight. Kevin was spreading rumors how the two were dating and how they can make a bigger chick who was so hot and better than him. The whole thing sounded weird and sick to think about, but the fight was crazy. I tapped my chin with the straw in my cup as I answered, “No idea. Maybe, but it sounded more like the girl was breaking up with him. I mean, it was over two weeks ago.”

“That makes it worse! What if Steven d-doesn’t even swing that way,” Ethan bit his lip, looking even more sad and hopeless, like a kicked puppy. “How can he like me if he already had a girlfriend?”

“Dude, you just told me how he straight up called you pretty eyes when he saw her, and then blushed up a storm when you kissed his hand. There is also a thing called being Bi or pans you know. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t date someone like that.”

Ethan flinches and looks at me with a slightly harsh glare. “Of course I would. It doesn’t matter to me. You of all people know how much of a hypocrite I would be if I was like that. Like him…”

Oh shit, sore father topic. Got to think fast! “Whoa chill dude. I was joking,” I sighed, rubbing my neck as I turn to really look at him. “Look, I’m just saying that you got to stop worrying so much. I don’t know anything about this Steven kid, but he sounds pretty cool. No cooler than me of course, but still cool. Trust me, just play it cool and everything will be alright man.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Ethan sighs softly, giving me a thankful smile before his eyes got distance and he went to gushing land again. I could even hear him mumbling, “He smelled like daisies…”

I just shook my head and continued eating my burger as he gushed once more about his future boyfriend. I don’t know how deep his day dream was, but my mind drifted elsewhere, coming down to his Dad. I kind of hate the guy, okay I really hate the guy.

Can you blame me, the asshole is the very embodiment of shit coming out of the said asshole. It shocks me at times that Ethan speaks so highly of the man, much less call him a father. I’ve been friends with the blonde since we were in diapers and even I could tell what a jerk he was to his son. Right away he would push his own son to be uncomfortable and not have any fun of any means. Don’t get me wrong, I love football and rough housing at the time like any ten year old would like me, but I could tell that Ethan just wasn’t that type of kid. He liked to play make believe and more adventure games with me, even stories where I was a prince and hero while he was a princess and even a cool side kick. I remembered when we played house all the time and Ethan was the wife between us. Sure it wasn’t my cup of tea, but I was just happy with my best friend was happy. By the time we were teens hitting high school, I kind of knew my best friend was gay for dudes, abs, and dicks.

While I think most guy friends would be slightly creeped out, I was all for it when he finally told me. Ethan was so happy and relieved when I accepted him, having to hold the normally smiling and cheerful boy while he sobbed in my chest. I honestly saw it as a bonus on my end cause that meant that we don’t have to fight over the same girl. I always ask him for girl advice, which ends up with me falling flat half the time when he gives me something to work with. I really should stop asking him what girls like, he doesn’t even like girls. Well i give him good advice on my part. I may not know ladies, but the Andy knows all about the men. Thinking that that now that sounds weird.

Ethan’s Dad, when he finally told the family, was what made me put him on my asshole list. He straight up told him to stay at my place for a while. The mother fucker kicked his own son out for a week before letting him back inside. The nerve of the jerk! Me and my mother had to comfort him while he cried and looked half dead none stop. We still went to school, and I was happy to hear from Rea and her and their baby brother doesn’t care about him liking guys, not even his mother did which was great. It shocked me when i heard though that both Rae and Adan was questioned about their own sexuality though. For fuck sake you second son is fucking nine, he doesn’t even know what sex was till you told him! Yeah, so the asshole was on my shit list. Even questioned mine when I was still Ethan’s friend. I like tits and pussy though so me fucking my best friend is out. Dude doesn’t believe me though.

It shocks me though how much Ethan still loves him and looks up to him. When anyone tries to treat his father like trash, even me, the kid stands up for his father. He still calls him the awesome dad ever, though it was much sadder than before. I didn’t know whether to be sad or angry about that. Sad that my friend still loves his father even though his dad might not feel the same for him. Then mad cause that jerk doesn’t even know how much loyalty he has in his son, and yet still treats him like shit. I hope the man realizes that before that thin loyalty he has finally snaps.

I sigh, getting my head out of the topic as I see two figures walking up to us. I was quick to see one of them be an odd green chick looking to be on her tablet streaming. Her whole body was odd, maybe a cosplayer. Well, she was walking with someone that caught my eye pretty quickly. His curly and brown eyes gave it away quick, plus the pink shirt and yellow star that Ethan mentioned before. In fact, was my dude still in la la land? Fuck dude, you’re crush is walking right up to us.

“Hey Ethan,” I elbow his arm as he finally snapped out of dream land and snapped a small glare from me. I wave it off and grab his chin. “Even with the puppy pout. Look, you’re tiny man squeeze is back.”

I turn his head and watch in delight as his eyes widen in shock, quickly turning pink when the kid finally came up to us. He looked cute for a boy, not gonna lie, but I almost couldn’t help my laughter when he tensed up just like my friend and left off a small blush as well. Damn these two don’t even know how much they are gushing right now.

“Steven come on,” The green chick exclaimed loudly, tapping at her tablet. “I’m about to reach level twenty two on my wizard, and I need to tell my gang!”

The kid, steven, seem to not have heard her because he was looking at my friend like he was the most people person in the world. “H-Hi…” Damn this kid was gushing more than Ethan.

“H-Hey yourself…” Oh great their both gushing. Just great man.

I chuckled and stood up, giving the boy a hand as he finally snapped out of his head to notice. “Hey there. You’re Steven right,” I take his hand and shake it, the kid shaking back as I smile and continue. “I’m Andy. My Ethan told me a lot about you.”

“H-He did.” I couldn’t help but notice how the grip on my hand tighten a bit when i let slip the ‘My’ part. I ignore it and just grin.

“Yup! I would love to get to know you. It’s not everyday we get to meet new friends.”

Steven smiles, but I could clearly see something was wrong with it. He looked nervous, confused, but mostly jealous. This was good. I give a look to Ethan, who was glaring slightly at me. He knew what I was doing, but I just flashed him a fake loving look. I had to pull my hand away cause the grip this kid had was starting to hurt. He looked just as shocked by my look like he was at the sudden gripe he had on my hand. This kid wasn’t half bad, but I needed to test him somehow. He might be confused on what was going on, and I just wanted to test something out. Not just anyone can have my bro on a silver plate.

Before you get to Ethan heart, you got to go through me. So let’s see Steven, if you can pass Andy’s special dating approval test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new points of views here. I thought it would be great to show Amethyst and Andy's points on the two love birds.
> 
> I'm gonna say this now, writing jealous Steven will be hard as fuck for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. Next one is going to have all kinds of confusion feelings between the hybrid and my Oc.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys later.
> 
> High Five The Sky!


	5. Just Twenty Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! i'm back with another Chapter!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the month long wait. I honestly didn't think this book would get popular so it wasn't on my top things to do. I really do like this story though so I hope you guys enjoy it and keep reading till the very end with me!
> 
> Anyway, here you guys go with the next chapter.
> 
> Get Set To Get Decked!

** Steven’s P.O.V **

What was that!? What was that!? What was that!?

No serious, what the stars was that!? I don’t even know this Andy guy, or really Ethan for that matter, and already I wanted to put him on my special hate list along with Kevin. I’m honestly like this, and it didn’t feel this bad before either. Whenever Kevin hit on Stevonnie, or downright annoyed them, I just wanted to uppercut the guy or push him into the ocean. Andy though, the moment he said ‘My Ethan’ I was seeing dark pink in my vision. I was only able to snap out of it when I noticed how much he flinched in the gripe I had on his hand. Even now it was giving me such guilt. The guilt died though when I saw this Andy guy give Ethan an odd look, a look that brought the sparks of pink in my vision again. What was this? A new power or something? Honestly, right now my mind was telling me not to care. This guy was pissing me off and I didn't know why.

Still though, I was happy to see Ethan again and seeing him smile helped some of the weird anger boiling in my insides. He was giving me a weird feeling looking back at him, but it was more of a soft bubbly feeling. It made me grip the book in my hand tighter, made me look into his eyes a bit longer than normal. He looked so... pretty I guess. It felt like no words could really describe him. His hair looked soft and made of the most softest sliver cotton in the world, his skin looked like it was glowing, and his eyes always seemed to bring my attention in. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks slightly grow warmer. Argh! I wish I knew what was happening to me. First this other jerk is making me mad looking at him, and now I can't seem to focus or even speak around the silver haired teen. Great Amethyst, I knew it was a bad idea to come here. The only reason now though that I didn't just head off and leave was one: this jerk is way too close to Ethan for my liking, and two: Peridot is pulling on my shirt to head inside the library.

"Come on Steven," Peridot halved whine and chuckled out, pulling on my hand now. "You have to meet my new gaming group! I think they call themselves preps."

"Peeps," Ethan chimed in, smiling at my green gem friend. "Normally it is pronounced peeps."

"Oh, come on Steven!”

I give her a slight groan, frowning at her and then at the two watching us. I didn’t want to make Peridot upset, but now I can finally get to know Ethan. I didn’t want to go inside and it seemed that Ethan was thinking the same. I saw him turn to his friend and place a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Andy," He spoke in his light cheerful voice. "Can you help Peridot inside? I'm sure she wants to meet her friends again."

"But Ethan," This Andy jerk just whined out his name. I was still seeing sparks in my vision, my grip on the book tightening more. "I wanna get to know Steven too."

Ethan rolls his eyes. "I'm sure, but after I speak with him okay."

With another huff from his friend, I saw Andy get up and help Peridot into the library with little to no trouble once he started to speak to her about the new game her group was playing. Once I saw Andy jerk leave, the pink in my vision vanished and I was feeling a whole lot better with them gone. Still, being alone with Ethan wasn’t really helping me neither. I don’t get it, I really don’t. It was like I was in a whole other world just by looking at him, and for some odd reason my cheeks like to get hot when he smiles or even looks at me with joy in his eyes. I only met him once and that meeting was him reading to me, though he is an amazing reader. Even better than Connie was honestly. I had to read the books in my head I never liked her reading the stories. It was always missing something when she told the stories of _Spirit Morph_, something that Ethan definitely had for sure. Still, why does looking at him gives me butterflies in my stomach and my heart to flutter like one? Why do I want to spend time with him, alone, while almost growling at his other friend like a dog? Urgh, it’s times like this I wish Garnet could help me ou-

“Steven?” I snap out of my head again, blushing when Ethan was frowning at me in confusion. He asked, “Are you okay? You froze on me and went to brain space for a second there.”

Damn it! I shouldn’t be getting lost in his eyes, no matter how amazing they are. Why do I keep thinking that!? “O-Oh… Sorry Ethan,” I said nervously, wishing I could kick myself. “Just a lot on my mind I guess.”

The white haired teen just let out an airy chuckle. “It’s cool Steven. In fact i was wondering when I would see you again. I’ve been dying to meet you again.”

“Really? S-Same!” I stuttered again. Why do i feel too happy to hear this.

Ethan looked to have been shocked too, but I honestly couldn’t tell why. Instead he just chuckled again and moved slightly to the left on the beach, petting the spot next to him for me. I blushed, but quickly went to sit next to him as I held the book he gave me in my hands. It feels almost just like yesterday back in the library. I never realized how comfortable I was until now. It was so nice.

Ethan was quick to talk again, which I’m thankful for. “Sorry about Andy there. He likes to mess with people in more ways than one.”

Already talking about that Andy jerk, though he it seems to be Ethan’s friend so i can’t get so upset. I don’t even know why I was upset. I sigh and shake my head. “It's alright. I figured he was just messing with me.”

“Yeah, but really Steven. It’s nice to catch up with you again.” He then smirked and took my hand again before saying, “I’ll be honest when I say that I miss kissing such a soft hand as yours.”

Oh no, he’s making me blush harder. What is wrong with me!? Shouldn’t I be creeped out by this? I was when Kevin did it to Stevonnie, but why is it with Ethan I feel like I might turn to a puddle of goo. His hand, it was really soft too and so warm. This is going to make my head spin and i don’t know why? Maybe this was a game. Yeah, that had to be it.

Playing his game, I look deep into his red and blue eyes with as much confidence that I could show him. Hoping i was giving off the same smirk he did to me, I said happily, “I hope you do it more now that you free from your slave duties.” I saw him grow a pink color in his cheek. “If not, I would have had to bubble the flaming red haired dragon just to free you.”

To be deeply honest, I had no idea where that came from. It was like on instinct. Completely and utterly out of my control. I wondered if I did it wrong, said something rude even, for how long Ethan looked at me with shock in his eyes. I was getting nervous and wondering if I just screwed up a good thing we had going. I didn’t want to lose a new friend over a dumb comment I couldn’t help but say. My worry though seem to melt when I hear the most beautiful sound in the world filled my ears.

Ethan was laughing, hard too. It was pure and honest fit of laughter and giggles that was so sudden it took me by surprise. I had no idea someone’s laugh could make me feel this way. It was so amazing to hear him laugh at something I said, seeing him so happy that it made my heart stop. I didn’t understand why my body was acting like this. It was I had no control over my body anymore just hearing a sweet sound, it was like it just became my favorite music. It was also contagious, cause i started to laugh with him as well. I don;t understand what was happening to me or why I felt this way with mostly a stranger, but I honestly think I didn’t really want this moment to stop anytime soon. This was more than nice, it was almost perfect.

** Ethan’s P.O.V **

I never thought Steven could make such a comment like that, and he looked so confident to say it. He outdid me in the flirt department, and I don’t even think he knew what he said was even like that. I couldn’t help but laugh. He’s scared face was cute, but it was so funny to think of that library bitch a hairy dragon. I think it only made me laugh harder.

After a moment, I hear Steven laugh with me, and it sounded so amazing. I never thought he could really sound like an angel from heaven itself. It honestly made me blush and feel butterflies in my heart just listening to him enjoy himself being around me. It was great though, seeing him so upset when Andy pulled that stupid prank on him. Most guys would give up and make rude comments, but it was clear that Steven was just more jealous in a sense. It was almost too much for me, but it was nice to seem him laughing and happy. Better than I think before cause I think he was thinking of ways to try and murder my stupid friend.

After we passed through our laughing fit, i wipe a fake tear from my eyes and smiled at him. Steven smiled back, looking way more relaxed than before which was good. I saw the book i gave him in his hands and pointed at it before asking, “So did you finish_ Nil _yet? Looks like you read most of it ready?”

“Huh? Oh yeah,” He replied in slight shock, he seemed to be thinking about something a lot. “I got most of it done. I absolutely love it by the way!”

“R-Really?” I never thought he would like it so much. Not many like it, but it was one of my favorites growing up. Seeing him nod so happily at me, I couldn't help but drop the flirty guy and go straight to geeking it out. “Did you get to the part about the cheetah that ate the girl’s goat?”

Steven seem to light up more when I asked questions on the book, looking even more comfortable with me. “Yeah, I felt bad for the goat but it worked out because she found Thomas! I even got to the part where she failed in making soap, it was kind of funny.”

“Yeah, but I found the part with Bart losing the votes on a new leader to be funnier.” I giggled at the memory, shrugging my shoulders. “Not many people find the book very fun to read because of the dark plot to it, but every book as a funny part right?”

Steven nodded as the both of us started to talk more about the book, even ending up finishing the last few chapters he still had. He wanted me to read it, which i did happily for him. He seemed to really like me reading books out loud to him which was cool because I loved reading to him. He started to talk more about the ending and how much we both enjoyed it, then it went to topics are other books he could try reading. It was shocking that Steven rarely read any books but _No Home Boys_ and _Spirit Morph_, both very great books, but there was tons more out there. As i explained the ones I like to read, it was like watching a child on christmas. He was so deep into what I was saying, lamost looking like he could fall asleep and yet still be up and listening to my every word. I could just tell from his eyes and how they shined at me, and when I got worried that I was rambling he told me to continue. I honestly never met any man that enjoyed listening to me for this long. All of the others all just wanted to party and have a good time, never about books or just staying at him and relaxing with conversation, It was pretty clear to me that steven is very much different from normal boys.

It made me want to learn even more about him. I mean, I hardly know anything about his life or what he does for fun. I think we talked about books for a good thirty minutes, and it was pretty clear that Andy was staying with Steven’s friend for the time being. I never got lost in talking for this long with anyone. Steven was really a special person, and I only met him twice. I wanted to know more about him. Andy and Rae were right about getting to know him. Just a day and a half and I already feel like I want to be closer to him. I guess I really do have a crush on him. Maybe…

I finished my drink and said, “Well, enough about books. I rather read another story titled Steven Universe if you don’t mind.”

Good thing Steven understand what I was implying, cause I just couldn’t help but love the cherry blush on his cheeks. “Y-you want to know about me?”

“Well of course I do,” I chuckle and place my elbow on the table, looking at with a soft smile. “I already enjoyed so much time with you. I… I was hoping we can get to know each other more.”

“I-I like that Ethan. I would like to know about you too,” Steven said gently, his smile so innocent and sweet that it made my stomach to flips.

Then an awesome idea came to mind and I sat up straight. “Well, why not we make it into a game?”

“A game?”

“Yeah, it’s called 20 questions,” I said happily, watching the stars come back into his sweet brown eyes. They look so much like chocolate. Nope! Stop thinking lovely thoughts and explain the game. “Basically we give each other questions back and forth, and we each have to answer them. That way we can get to know each other.”

Steven grinned, nodding at my idea right away. “I love it. I would love to play Ethan. Can I start?” I gave him a nod and he then asked, “Where do you live?”

“About twenty minutes into Ocean Town. I live in a five bedroom house with my family,” I answered honestly, moving to my question. “What’s your favorite color? I already know that you live here in Beach City by the Lighthouse.”

“Honestly… I like the color deep ocean blue and magenta.” Steven blushed, almost acting like he was embarrassed to like one of those colors. I was just more surprised that the colors were so pacific. He quickly wiped off his blush and said, “Same question.”

I just smiled and answered with, “Sky blue and chocolate brown. Favorite food?”

“Tomato juice!” I raised an eyebrow to that one, to which Steven chuckled and rubbed his arm. “What? It’s really good.”

“Well then, for a freebie I like chocolate chip pancakes.”

Steven seem to lick his lips at the thought of pancakes, but he quickly shook his head and asked, “Do you have a pet?”

“Yup!” I grin and answered happily, “I have a rabbit named Cupcake. Such a cute fur ball. How old are you?”

“Fourteen and my birthday is on August 15th. Same question.”

“Damn it, and I missed out on getting you a gift too,” I chuckled seeing him blush more, but I answered the question. “I’m only fifteen, but my birthday is on October 12th.”

Steven frowned slightly at this, but shrugged it off and smiled. “Oh wow, I just missed your birthday too.”

I just shook my head and smile before saying, “It’s fine Steven, means we can start with you first next year. Being fifteen is a big number for us teens these days, means we’re just one more year till we can drive.”

“True,” Steven shuckled, smiling as he looked like he was enjoying the game. I’m glad he is cause so was I. Ethan you smart genius! He then asked me, “Who do you live with?”

I guess i looked a bit shocked by the question because he tipped his head in confusion at my body tensing a bit. I mean, the question just shocked me. While I'm not ashamed of my family, no i down right love them, it was my father that I was scared to talk about. Most boys that hear me talk about him either try to be with to exploit the fact that i have a non supporting father, or leave cause they can’t deal with the drama they already had before with their own parents. My mom took time yes, but she loves me and that’s what matters. My siblings were great and supportive too. It was just always a sore topic talking about my father.

Still, just looking into Steven's soft and opens eyes just broke my walls right then and there. I answered with a small smile. “I live with my family. I got a mom, a father, and two siblings. My sister is older than me and I have a baby brother.”

“What are they like?” I think steven knew he broke the rules of the game, but I honestly didn’t mind answering for him. “Well… my big sister is somewhat annoying, but most siblings are. Rae is sweet and protective, head strong as well. Loves her image a bit too much. Adien is… odd at times, but loves games a lot. He also likes to hit his head on everything and make traps.”

I smile fondly and look up at the sky as i continued. “My mom is amazing. She’s a journalist and an awesome cook. It was because of her that I like to cook and read a lot. She’s a fighter and always makes sure that everyone is taken care off. I honestly can’t understand how she handles being a journalist and yet still takes care of the house and us.”

I took a quick glance at my side view and felt like frowning. I saw Steven smiling at me, but it seemed so strained. It was like he was holding something back once I started to say something about my mom. It made my head turn a bit. Does Steven had issues with his mother? Does he even have parents? I remember when me, Rae, and Andy dropped off at his house and those three ladies showed up at the door. Where was his father? Where was his mother? It didn’t look like he had any siblings either. It made my mind fill up with questions, but my heart slightly pinch at the thought of asking them. It was like something inside was telling me not to ask just yet. Even though my heart was also telling that I needed to ask hopefully soon.

Before I could ask if he was okay, Steven moved closer to me and gave me a small smile. It didn’t really reach his eyes. He asked softly, “And your Dad?”

Such a simple question was causing a lump to form in my throat. I haven’t called him Dad since I came out as gay. It hurt to even hear the word, but I could tell steven wasn’t doing it to be mean. He was honestly just curious. It was shocking, but also so sweet how innocent he looked. I wonder how much he knows about this world to even stay this pure. I hope nothing hurts him like the world has hurt me.

I sigh, placing my head in my hand as my other one played with the fires on my plate. Very slowly, after a few silent breaths, I answered him. “My father and I… we don’t get along that much. Don’t get me wrong, I love the old man, but we haven’t been really close in the past year or so. Maybe never in fact.”

Steven frowned even more, it was a look I don’t really like on his cute face. “How come?”

“A lot of things really… I… I don’t think I’m ready to say though. Sorry..” Great I ruined the mood with my depressing Daddy issues. Great freaking do.

“I can see you have family issues too.” I turned quickly to see that he was no longer looking at me anymore, but rather at his feet. I didn’t think he was going to say anything else, but he chuckled and just smiled at me again. “It’s okay Ethan. Things happen… I try not to think about though. Sorry for bringing up bad thoughts.”

That threw me off big time. What was going on in Steven’s life to get him to say that? If I didn’t know his age, I might have been more scared and shocked to hear that coming from a boy that looks ten. I mean I get that my life sucks with my father, but hearing such a deep sentence from someone so cheerful Steven was shocking me with even more questions. It was just a simple sentence, yet it had a raw emotion that I couldn’t place. Maybe more than one in fact, and it was confusing me over what those emotions even where. Still, the statement was quick enough for me to understand. He doesn’t think about it, and no matter how small the thoughts maybe I learned that doing that wasn’t good at all. I wonder what’s happening at his place? Was it his parents? Those parents? Maybe the girl? Too many questions and yet no answers. It made me feel so powerless…

And I hated that feeling.

Before I could say anything, i saw Andy coming over to us with Peridot on his heels. He waved at us and smiled. “Hey Ethan, sorry man but it looks like you need to cut your date short. Red-haired bitch wants you back inside.”

“B-Bitch?” Steven tipped his head in confusion at the word. Oh no, my crush is just too pure and Andy was already corrupting him. No fair, I want to do that!

I-I mean. “Andy! Don’t use that word.” I sigh as he just laughed, ignoring him as I turn back to Steven. “Well Steven, it looks like I must return to the kingdom of slavery.”

Steven looked upset for a second, but then just gave a determined look. “Don’t worry! Someday I will defeat the Dragon and save you so we can hang out more!

I gasped dramatically. “My knight and shiny armor. I will wait for that fateful day!”

“You mind if I have your number though, so I can find the day you are free so I can take you away from this prison?” Damn Steven is so good at playing this little game. He already pulled out his phone to give to me. I blushed but quickly gave it to him. Before he took it back though, I squeaked as he took my hand and kissed it. I’m pretty sure that Andy just dropped his soda, but I was too lost in his soft lips touching my hand to really pay attention. He looked up at me and I swear his brown eyes grew a glint to them. I thought this kid was a cinnamon roll! Since when did he become the forbidden sinnamon roll!?

Steven chuckled and picked up the NIL book from the table, he walked over to Peridot and gave me a glance. “I’ll call you. Till then wait for your Knight!”

As I walked away, I was standing there watching with shaky legs. My heart really pounding in my chest. I felt Andy’s hand touched my shoulder, snapping out where wonderful cloud nine hot tub I was in right now. I turn to him and saw him giving me a knowing smirk. I pouted, “Don’t you dare…”

“I didn’t even say anything. “ Andy laughed, moving to clean up the food on the table. “By the way, the kid gave him a murderous glare as he walked away with Peridot.”

I smirk. “I don’t blame him. You’re a jerk.”

“But you love me.” Andy whined, making a move to give me fake kisses on my cheek. I just laugh and push him off.

This was a great day, and I had a great time with Steven. I honestly can’t wait till he calls me. Though, I hope one day I can find out what’s going on in his life too.


	6. Suspects, Meet Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Man did I not touch this sporty in a very very long time. From the looks of it, you guys didn't want me abandoning this story either. 
> 
> Well I finally got the next chapter done! Hope you like it. 
> 
> Get Set to Get Decked!

** Steven's POV **

"He's who again!?"

I will always deny it if someone asked me out loud, but seriously Pearl really does squeal like a massive white cockatoo bird. The fact that she did it right next to my ear was even worse. I might be hearing that ringing for a while in my head which sucked. Back to as of why she is yelling though is the cause of Ethan.

After a week of us texting and calling each other a lot in between the texting, Garnet and Pearl have been asking who I was chatting with so much. At first they thought it was Connie which I sadly shut down. It still hurt to think about her, and seeing her pictures and name on my contact still brings me a sinking feeling in my stomach. I ignore it for the most, thanks to Amethyst and Ethan keeping me busy and let's not forget Sadie is with her new band team. One that I'm happy to be a part of as well. Anyway, I finally wanted to tell them about Ethan and his friend Andy that I met in the library. While thinking of that Andy jerk still makes me see sliters of pink in my vision, my unknown hate for him died after the silver haired teen told him that he was only a friend. I'm putting a pin on my weird emotions on that later. For now, I started to explain who they are and how they look, making Pearl now scream in my ear and is giving me a look of worry and somewhat anger. It's not making any sense to me as to why she would be screaming and looking like this.

"Pearl it's fine," I raise my hands to try and calm her down. "Ethan already told me that him, Andy, and his sister were the ones who dropped me off back here after Kevin's party-"

"They showed up with you drugged out of your mind and touching you!" Pearl screamed louder, paling in fear a bit as I just flinched at the words she used.

I found out from Amethyst that I did come back home drugged out of my mind and pretty much going through an odd withdrawal from it. They couldn't figure out which drug it was, they only knew that someone from Kevin's party was trying to hurt me. I hardly even remembered what happened myself. All I remember is hands touching my back side and arms, then bright lights, a car, and Ethan's eyes. Some things were coming back here and there, but most of it was just blank. Andy told me that Kevin had made it happen, so now I just blame him and don't ever plan to talk to that jerk again. Since they wouldn't say names, it was clear that Garnet and Pearl are blaming the three who saved me from whatever was going to happen to me.

"Pearl please, Ethan said that he didn't do it. In fact, I remember the ones who were much bigger than him and his friend," I explained slowly, looking at her with sad eyes.

Pearl didn't seem to understand or even want to believe me, just looking worried beyond belief for my well being. She shook her head and looked very stren at me, "We don't know that Steven, and this Ethan kid doesn't look to be the kind of person you should be hanging around with."

My nerves suddenly hit something weird in me when she said that. I gave her an offended look and replied, "Why? Because he had silver hair or the fact that he has different color eyes?"

"Oh it's not that and you know it isn't!" She snapped, a bit frustrated from the sounds of it, before rubbing her face and taking a breath like she was trying to calm down. "I'm just concerned Steven, and worried. It's been a while since you and Connie had a falling out, then this random boy shows up who lives in a different town trying to be friends with you. Can't you see from our view how worried we might be of this?"

I sighed, slowly nodding as I looked at Garnet and Pearl with a frown. It was true. Even though I don't fully know what happened that night, I can see why they would be worried about me. I didn't even know where I was at that point and three strangers came to the Temple holding my drugged butt, and Ethan said his friend was even holding the bottle that caused it. To the gems, they did look guilty, but I don't believe that they did anything wrong to me. Not even that Andy jerk! They're too good of people to do something so horrible to me so I won't think ill of them just cause my care takers are being mother hens. I was never like that all of my life, and they should expect me to change. Kevin was one thing, his friends who tried to hurt me is one thing, but Ethan is another and I wasn't going to let them try and put him on the same level as that bastard is.

"I understand Pearl, but believe me that Ethan and his friend are good people. We got close and I was going to invite him over to come to my band rehearsal. He's a good friend," I was going to continue, but the small smirk on Amethyst's face already made me know I was in for it.

"Oh really," She snickered as she leaned against me, poking my cheek in a teasing manner that made me already blush with embarrassment and a bit of annoyance. "I see, and those flirting matches on your phone is just you guys roleplaying~?"

Okay, I really love Amethyst too but what the fu-

"What!? Flirting!?"

I just groaned, checking the time on my phone as it was about ten minutes until Sadie's group started their rehearsal for today. Before Pearl could hound me a new one, I grab my cheeseburger backpack and rush out of the front door with a wave of see ya later. I could see Garnet wave me a goodbye while Pearl tried to get more out of the chuckling quartz. Man do I love my family so much, but even I need to get away from the protective hold they have on me. I stopped a bit, almost in hlat how much my face was kind of sore. Why...

Oh, I was just smiling so much that my cheeks hurt. Heh, I haven't smiled this much in a long time. Honestly the sear though that my wide grin was making my face was just making me smile so much more. It's been so long since I smiled like that, and it was because of my new friendship with Ethan. Just thinking of seeing him again made me smile and laugh in pure joy,feeling a bounce in my step as I walk over to Sadie's place.

I honestly never thought I would move on so quickly from Connie, much less find a friend to get close to again. Don't get me wrong, I still get upset thinking about her. I still have a few of her things and even her contacts, no matter how much Amethyst pestered me to get rid of it I just couldn't. I still don't think our friendship is gone, just strained. Thinking it over, I was just going to give her some space from my gem freakiness and let her sort her thoughts out. If she wants to end our friendship she can, but right now it was best for us to step back for now. I just never believed how soon I can start feeling happy again with her not around anymore.

Ethan was... I just can't explain it. When I see him I feel my stomach heat up and my gem and heart buzz with so much life. With him, I felt more like myself then I ever did before. He brings out a side I never even knew I had in me. I mean I get shy around him! Shy!? Steven Universe never gets shy, but I guess I was wrong. He makes me laugh which is surprisingly really hard for others to do at times. I can speak to him about stuff that isn't gem things or other problems. I can have a conversation with him that isn't about my family or my own problems. He never asked about my family, almost like he knows how sensitive I am with it, but is open with me as much as he wants to be. It was like for those moments with him I didn't feel like a hybrid, a gem or even a strange human, I just felt like me. I don't need to try so hard to even be me. Then it was just the fact that his eyes were so special and unique. I never saw such a blue and red so deep and richer than even Garnet's own eyes, they always made me feel trapped in them. Then there was his cute silver white hair that wasn't even dyed. It was his true hair as he told me before. I never thought I would like the color on someone before. Wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

Oops I'm thinking too hard on him. I can already hear Amethyst teasing me again. Damn it Amethyst stop it! I do not have a crush!

Shaking my head, I turned to see that I was already in Sadie's neighborhood now, her house wasn't too far now. Grinning, I raced to her hour and made it to her front door. Before I knocked though I had to text Ethan to make sure he would come by and not get lost. He said he didn't have a car but I saw that Jenny brought the pizza car so I thought maybe we could pick him up from Ocean Town. I even had a great place for us to rehearse thanks to Dad and his summer house he had just outside of town. Just thinking about him listening to my music and our new brand sent a small heat to my cheeks again. How is he affecting me like this?

Finishing my text, I pocket my phone and knock on the door. I hope Sadie likes the idea of me being a backup singer.

** Sadie's P.O.V **

Sour Cream and Buck just informed me that everything was charged up and ready to go for the trip Steven convinced us to go to. Honestly I thought having a bigger play to rehearse our new songs and ideas was pretty great. My basement room was getting a bit cramped, even more so when he told us that he was bringing some new friends over.

Speaking of which, I turn to Jenny. "I can't believe Steven is bringing a new friend from Ocean Town."

"I know right, " Sour Cream said from behind us, picking the sterido and his laptop. He shook his head and grinned. "Man, I was shocked to hear it too. I think he said his name was... Eric?"

Jenny chuckled. "It was Ethan and his friend Andy." She then had a small smile on her face as she let out a giggle. It shocked me a bit by her next comment. "I think it's pretty cute."

Cute? That kind of threw me off a bit. I put on my jacket and just gave the girl a confused look before asking, "Why do you think it's cute?"

Jenny just looked shocked at me for a bit, but then just scoffed as she grabbed her guitar and packed it up. She answered in a pretty chill, almost playful like tone. "Did you not hear Steven's voice when he was explaining Ethan to us? 'Oh you should see how awesome his hair is Jenny.' or 'Ethan is so funny guys!' or what about when he said 'Ethan's eyes are so cool and pretty. They shine in the light in such a way.'"

Buck, who rarely talks to us, but smiled and nodded with his best friend. "It was like he was in a trance. Pulled into a siren call away from any hand to pull him from the waters."

"No need to be poetic, Buck. Simply put it Sadie; This Ethan guy has Steven wrapped around his finger. Our cinnamon roll has a crush," Jenny squealed, grinning in what looked to be pride at her observation.

I just looked at the two like they were a bit crazy. Steven with a crush? That's just crazy! I mean yeah the comments he made during their video chat was a bit off, but it honestly just sounded like Steven being Steven. He does compliments like that all the time with everyone. He has said a few times how good my hair looks or how beautiful I sing even when doing rock. He states how much he liked the colon Sour Cream wears on special days he remembers to wear it or even tell the Pizza twins how amazing they look when they went out shopping for new outfits. There was even a time he stated how handsome Lars was when he wore his hair back in a ponytail more often when he was still here, and Lars is a jerk. The hybrid complementing his friends was nothing new and honestly just sweet to hear from him. He loves everyone with a deep sense of everyone being family to him, and it always filled my heart to see him so happy and pure like that.

Having a crush was something I have seen Steven have though, but it was kind of hard to see it from him. He was always so affectionate with his friends and even strangers that it was kind of diffectlic to tell when he was gushing over someone. Everyone thought he might have a crush on Connie, even me. He wasn't gushing over her, but he would choose to spend his time with her over them in a heartbeat, He followed her like a lost puppy and always tried to make her happy. It wasn't hard to see that he had some sort of feelings for her, but now with her basically dumping him it was hard to see him chasing someone else. It wasn't weird if it was a boy because something told me that Steven was somewhat pansexaul but still Jenny was just jumping the gun. He just met the guy and he was too naive to even know what sex was. Even if he was fourteen, something just told me that Greg was holding that purity for as long as he can.

I just sighed and shook my head at the two, waving them off. "I think you two are stretching it. It sounds like Steven being Steven."

Jenny just rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "Of course it's Steven acting like Steven, but his eyes shined in a way that told me otherwise. Trust me, our Steven has a crush."

"I don't know Jenny..." Sour Cream just chuckled and started to finish his packing. He said pretty much bluntly, "I think you and Buck are pulling at strings for drama. I'm on Sadie on this."

"Fine, but you're wrong." Buck stated as he helped his friend to start sending the stuff up stairs to the call. By then I heard knock on the door.

I smile and wait for the two boys to get upstairs before I rush over to the door. Opening it, I quickly see Steven smiling back at me. Though the smile did shock me a bit, never seeing it be so bright before, but what shocked me was the outfit that the short hybrid was even wearing.

Steven was wearing black.

Steven was wearing BLACK!

This isn't even a dream, and if it was I think I would be waking up and shouting in pure shock and terror before falling out of my bed. Steven was really wearing black today or at least more black then I thought he had really owned. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pink star in the center which matched well with the pink and white sneakers he was wearing as well. He was wearing sneakers for fucking god sake! His jeans were the same blue as before but it was just the slightly color change that just threw me off on the whole thing. Taking a deeper look at his smiling face, I could see that he had some earrings as well. He was wearing two on each ear which I wanted to slap Lars for cause he was the one to convince the young teen to get a second piercing. The first one was due to the Zoo mission he had told us some time before, but the second one was because he had gotten to asking the pink zombie about his gauges. I'm glad he went against gauges, but he agreed to try second piercings. The one on his lobules was a bright yellow star earrings, and the second earrings looked to be a dark pink diamond. His hair was still the same curly brown as ever, but it was such a change in outfits that completely threw me off. I was so used to seeing him in pink and childish clothing that this was just a weird but slightly pleasant change.

I was stumbling on what to even say. "W-Wow..." I chuckle a bit. "Steven you look so... so cool!"

He blushed a bit and chuckled a bit nervously back at me, twisting his hands on his hotdog duffle bag. "You really think so," He asked softly, smiling. "I-I got it a while a go but was always scared to try something new."

"Yeah, you look really great Steven," I smiled more at his sweet nature.

Steven grinned brightly, the stars in his eyes glowing. "Thanks Sadie! Are we ready to go and pick Ethan up?"

"Pretty much," I answered honestly, pointing inside at the others pulling up the last of the stuff. "Everything can fit in the trunk, but the setro might be a problem because cars can only hold so many people."

He frowned at this or a bit, but then just smiled again as he snapped his fingers. "No sweat! I can just bubble it to the house. Plus I'm pretty small, I can just sit in Ethan's lap if he's okay with it."

I nearly choked on my own intake in breath to hear the last part of his comment, but before I could say anything he was already inside to help Sour Cream and Buck carry the heavy stuff out. Plus Jenny started to get excited and was talking a lot on the hybrid's new outfit. That just shocked me. Steven trusted this random guy that much to ask such a thing? He wasn't lying though, Steven was pretty short to be in anyone's lap with no complaining, but he hardly asked others for that. Something told me that he even changed his outfit for the guy too, after he asked Jenny in a not to hush if he would like the change. Something about it just made me have a twisting feeling in my gut.

None of us have even seen this Ethan, and Steven only ever met him twice and started texting after the second meeting. He wouldn't even tell us how they even met. He said he worked at the library, but even I could see there was more to the story. Then he explained about losing his friendship with Connie which everyone could see had really hurt him. Was this like a rebound thing? Was this guy just using their young teen's heartbreak only to hurt him in the end? A sudden feeling of protectiveness filled me, and as much as I didn't want to I already put Ethan on my dislike list. Jenny might be right about him gushing over this new person, but there was no way I was going to let him use his feelings like this. Connie already hurt, and no one less was going to do the same so soon either.

With that in my mind, Steven bubbled the heavy equipment to the house while the rest grabbed the lighter load to put into the trunk. Jenny took the keys and we all got into the car with both me and Steven sitting in the back while Buck was in the passenger side. Sourcream though it could be funny to be bubbled to the house so he can set up the stuff before we get there. We all thought that this was crazy, but Steven just shrugged and bubbled his own friend.

"Steven!?" All of us but Buck just screamed in shock as the hybrid lifted his friend effortlessly.

He just ignored us and looked at SourCream looking a bit scared. "Don't worry SourCream, Garnet and amethyst did this to me a few times. Just use a needle or even your finger to pop it."

"Huh... Okay," Sour Cream said in a muffle like voice, touching the massive floating pink bubble. "This is pretty cool."

"You might feel a slight sensation of your body being pulled away and pushed back together-"

We scream again, "What!?" but buck who just watched in a blank stare.

"But don't worry, it's just magic and you won't die," He grinned and tapped the top of the bubble as the blonde faded away. "Safe travels!"

I wanted to scream, to ask questions just to make sure that Sour Cream was okay and we just didn't let the young teen kill Vidalia's oldest son. Steven just shrugged it off and told us again that he was sent the same way before many times and that it was pretty safe, just tricky and a look of energy for him to move a living creature. With a slightly worried silence, we got in the car and drove to Ocean Town. It only took about ten minutes later for Jenny to get a text from our DJ to see that he was okay and she started to chat with the gang about some new lyrics. It was a pretty easy ride, and I chatted a bit as well, but just taking glances at the hybrid again I felt that pit in my stomach of protectiveness again. We were about to get Ethan and his friend, and meet him for the first time. I suddenly felt my fist close tight in my lap just at the thought of this strange guy. How come I suddenly felt like a big sister or cousin protecting a young brother from a monster?

Then Steven started to speak about a song he had in mind for us to sing together.

** Ethan P.O.V **

I couldn't help grin madly when I got the text from Steven that he was heading over to pick me and Andy up. I told him to come over to my place since my dad wasn't home anymore. My dad had already left knowing that I was going to a friend's house this weekend, but I didn't tell who that friend was. It was better to tell my mom when he went off to work, once again a cold shoulder to me to just 'behave' and he said it in the most obvious voice that still pisses me off.

"Urgh," I groan as I thought of it again, laying sideways on the sofa chair in the living room. "He talks like I'm going to a fucking orgy or something."

Andy just chuckled, but laughed a bit louder when my mom gasped and smacked me in the back of the head with a magazine. It didn't hurt, but her small scowl was enough to know that I stepped over a line. "No cursing young man! I raised you better than that," She said in a firm but not hateful tone.

"Sorry mom," I said with a smile on my face, but she just shook her head and went back to cleaning up.

Andy, who was on his phone, just shrugged and stated, "Look on the bright side, at least he doesn't know about you meeting that boy Steven again." Of course my mom perked up at the mention of a name, but my sister was in the kitchen and heard it too which made me glare at my best friend.

"What!?" Rae shouted as she hoped over the counter and laid right into my lap. Oh my fucking god is she so fucking heavy, and it difently didn't help that she grabbed my jacket and shook me a bit when she said, "Why didn't you tell me you say him again!?"

I just shouted and grabbed her hands to try and push herself off of me. "Get off... you weigh a ton..."

My sister didn't listen to me and just grinned at me. "I can't believe you spoke to purring boy again, and now you're already on a date!"

"Date? First of all, we're just starting to become friends," I finally got her heavy ass off of my groin and pointed over to Andy. "And if this was a date then Andy would be at home."

My mom just smiled softly and said, "I have to say that I'm shocked as well Ethan. You didn't tell me that I had a new friend."

"He's from the party and lives in Beach City Mom, you might get to meet him a bit. He's pricking me up."

Rae just frowned and tipped her head. "Isn't he a bit young to be picking you up, much less driving?"

I just rolled my eyes and looked back at my book that was still in my hands. "Besides his cute body form, he's really fourteen and we're hanging out with his friends today." I smirk with a sense of pride in my chest. "He's in a band." My mom just giggled while my sister just looked at me as if I was lying to her. It was pretty funny but she knows I don't lie for shit and that I'm not that good of a lair anyway.

"Well," My mom just smiled and placed her hands on her hip. "I can see why you didn't want to tell your father yet."

Andy just then cut in with a smirk as well. "Even more so if you said he has a cute body."

I said that!? Ethan you know you aren't supposed to let your brain speak before you think twice. I already felt my cheeks grow a bit warm when I just threw a pillow at his face. "Shut it!"

Everyone just laughed while I could clearly see my mom in a deep thought with that smile on her face, but it only made me blush a bit more. Then again, how can I not blush at this. I just called Steven's young small body cute, and something told me that his late growth spurt was going to make him such a hunk too. Damn it i'm doing it again. It hasn't even been that long since I met him, but now I just couldn't get Steven out of my head again. Just from two meetings alone, texting each other almost day and night, I felt like someone who had those cheesy romantic stories or teen movies of love at first sight. No, I know I don't love Steven. Not in the way where I would feel it, but I did feel something for him. It was something that I liked a lot and wanted to keep feeling.

It was just so hard to explain. With Steven, I feel like I can tell him anything and he would understand right away. He doesn't judge or see you in a different light if you tell him even the smallest of details about yourself. His bright star brown eyes would look at you with complete clarity and warmth you would see with a baby or even an angel. Honestly it felt like Steven was an angel. How can he not be. He speaks and acts like nothing really can get him down, and when he is down it feels like you just have to help him feel better or the whole day just sucks. He's very funny and knows when to crack a joke when he sees one fit, and so open to imagination and playing a goofy game. Something I hate about being a teen was never finding others that like to do the same things that rare gems like me love to do. Guilty, I still love to play with toys and even go out and play in a jungle gym. I like to play, make believe and still make forts even at fifteen. Even at fourteen, it was like he still clung onto his young self and still played like a child. He felt and looked so pure from the harshness from the world. Just a beautiful star that will light up my world even in the darkest of days, and I only been around him for two days.

Not to mention he is so cute. Like really super adorable. I might have a thing for cute baby face boys which I hope doesn't make me a pervert or anything. Even though he was about little over half of my height, I could tell that the boy was really strong. Hell in a few hugs he shared, I can feel the firmness of his stomach and arms. It was clear he was far from unfit for his size, and it just made me all warm and blush when I just saw his face make sure of the cutest expressions. Even the small pictures he would send me of his goofy faces made me laugh and look at them for hours. His soft looking brunette hair and eyes, those pinchable cheeks, and that cute but firm looking butt. How is he not good looking? Maybe it was because he acts so young around everyone that they just seem him as an eight year old. Sure he is innocent like one, but even I can tell that once those gates open he would be so far from that age. He was mature and sometimes I can just tell he was maybe a bit too mature. Like he had some that made him grow up, and a lot faster than fourte-

"Ethan!" I was pulled out my thoughts to see Rae pouting at me, like she had been trying to get my thoughts from a good minute. "Stop drooling over your boyfriend. Jeez you're worse when my friends."

I blush and frown at my sister. "I'm nothing like those leeches you call friends Rae. A-And Steven isn't my boyfriend!"

She just rolled her eyes and smirked as she laid her head on my chest. "Maybe not now, but something tells me that you're thinking hard on his toned but bubbly ass."

"I thought you had a boyfriend," I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms to her comment.

My mom just rolled her eyes at the two of us before crossing her arms and smirked down at me. "And it sounds like you have feelings for this boy."

Andy then cut in before i could speak, grinning, "He is completely crushing on this guy Mrs. Bussiere."

"Andy!" I groan and throw another pillow which he catches and just grins at me. I know my mom is more open with me about bring gay and liking boys, but it was still embarressing a parent that you like someone. I love my best friend, but sometimes I want to kill my best friend.

Mom just kept her small little smirk-like smile before taking a good look into my mix-match eyes for what felt like a good ten minutes. Man mother stares are the most powerful thing in the world. She smiled more and placed a hand on my head, winking, "Well if you start to become something more with this young man, you better warn me what he likes so i can make him dinner."

For the gods above I love my mom, but still her words made me blush harder. "D-Don't worry mom. That won't happen for a long time. Steven is just a friend."

My big sister just crossed her arms and gave me an evil smirk. "That's what they in shows before you end up in bed with him with your ass up an-"

"I swear to god and valhalla Raelynn I will destroy your makeup collection if you finish that sentence! I dare you!"

Rea just laughed and rushed out of the room as I threw another pillow at her this time. My mom buys a lot of pillows. Bite me!

And if any of you say to have Steven do that I will throw one at you as well.

My mom just shook her head and went back to the kitchen to cook up some dinner plans for tonight. I was left to chat with Andy for a bit before I got another text from Steven, then a honk from outside. Looking out, I saw a weird little pizza car in our driveway with three people I didn't recognize, but Steven was imminently looking out to see me in the window. I knew a giant grin came to my face but I couldn't help it. It felt like forever since I had seen him. I quickly said bye to mom and pulled Andy out of my house to meet up with Steven in his best friend's ride.

I quickly took notice of the two teens in the front. The one in the driver seat was a female and she had dark chocolate skin with bright black raven eyes, her hair was black two and put up in a carefully styled afro. She even had big gold hoop earrings and wearing a light brown crop top jacket with her white tank top and grey jean shorts. She honestly looked badass, and I knew for a fact that Andy was drooling at her and nothing else right now. I took a look at the guy next to and I knew right away this was Mayor Dewy's kid named Buck, well ex-Mayor anyhow. He was the Mayor of Beach City, but he lost by a landslide honestly which was pretty funny and saw it coming. The guy was a jerk. Anyway, his son looked honestly just like his father besides the slightly tanner skin compared to the plae paper his father was. He was wearing blade sunglasses and had light reddish brown spiky hair. He was wearing a red polo shirt and from the looks of it a white shirt with a lighting bolt on it. He seemed pretty cool and chill which was a shocker cause his father is a talker. Must be from the mother side.

What stopped me in my tracks was Steven's outfit when I finally landed my eyes on him. He... He looked so fucking hot. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pink star in the center with pink and white sneakers. His jeans were the same, but the outfit just fit so well when I noticed the earrings he was wearing. This guy wears earrings too! Oh my god I had no idea that even in such a young baby face he can still look so hot and honestly handsome. His eyes were practically sparkling when our gazes met and it honestly felt like I was about to turn into a cherry and pass out from a meltdown. He just looked so amazing. There was nothing else to say about it other than that, and it honestly felt like I just fell in love with him. If not that, I definitely felt like the girl who just met a hot celebrity that wanted to talk to me. Then I remembered when he told me he was in a band.

Ethan fucking Bussiere you better not be drooling. You better not be drooling and thinking of how you want to put this sweet cute guy into your lap and snuggle with him. Don't you fucking dare.

Steven honestly couldn't wait to say hi cause he opened the door and jumped out with a grin on his face. I almost thought he was floating with each step he took towards us, and when he got closer I smelled the scent of daisy. Oh fucking christ help me, he smelled like a flower bed. How is he not an angel!?

"Ethan!" He jumped into my arms, making me pull my hand out of Andy's as I hugged him back. He pulled away a bit and said, "It's great to see you again! I'm glad we didn't get lost."

I couldn't help but chuckle. So cute. "Yeah it's great to see you too my little knight."

Man do I love seeing that tiny dust of red in his cheeks. He did giggle though which made me smile wider, then he pulled me towards his friends who were in the car. "Ethan, I want you to meet Jenny, Buck, and next to me Sadie."

I wave hi to them and grin. "Hi! I'm Ethan Bussiere, and the meat head over there is my friend Andy."

Andy smacked the back of my head. "Hey, not cool man!"

Buck gave us a finger gun while The girl next to him, most likely being Jenny, just gasped and looked at Steven. She said loudly, "Steven! You didn't tell us that he was French."

"But he isn't made of french fries," Steven stated with confusion written on his face. I was shocked by this little comment though. Was he really that pure?

The blonde in the backseat gave a harsh noise of impatience, making me quickly drop my smile and turn towards her. She was practically glaring at me, almost wishing she could burn me with fire or something. She had fair skin like mine, but bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a dark grey shirt underneath. She also had on black jean pants and teal like sneakers, clearly not having much fashion which I badly wanted to point out. I swallowed that output though and just paid attention to her not so pleasant face. Don't know why she already looks to send me to her pet lions, but it was clear that she didn't like me near Steven. I was going to back off, thinking she was family or something, but something had me seeing red for a second and I just held on tighter to Steven's body. He didn't seem to mind, only seeming to smile more from my touch, but this chick just glared harder which made me smile a bit.

I had enough people like her with such a harsh glare to make my life hell, and I have one in my house daily, so no way was I gonna let another judgybitch control me again. I only met her for five seconds and I could tell that she was going to be a pain in my ass. No matter, Steven wanted me to be here and by the gods and my own right hook I wasn't going to give up a chance to spend time with him.

I was kind of glad that Steven didn't notice our stare down as he turned around to me and said happily, "Well come on! Andy can come in the back next to Saide."

"What about your little prisoner?" I asked in a sad joking tone, which only made him giggle and blush a bit more.

"I... I thought since I was p-pretty small," He was acting shy again. Damn it Steven, stop being handsome then adorable all at once. A gay guy can only take so much. "M-Maybe... Can I sit on your lap during the ride?"

He wanted to sit in my lap.. Steven wanted to sit in my lap!? Yes please! A thousand times yes! You can sit on it for all of eternity if you wanted my cute kitten knight!

Ignoring my little scream in my head, I coughed and tried acting cool about it. "Sure Steven! It's no big deal."

"Great!" He shouted, then covered his mouth and calmed down a bit. "I mean, alright. Come on guys!

With that, Andy climbed into the back and sat next to the Sadie bitch. I stepped in a dns seat down myself before I gave Steven a hand and a wink. Man did I love seeing that skyness in such a beautiful face like his. He took my hand and I resisted the urge to kiss it again like I did in the library. Instead, I just made sure he was snug and comfortable in my lap before Jenny pulled out in reverse and back onto the road. I swear I felt like I was on cloud nine with him in my lap, and almost trying very hard not to get a hard on as he shifted a bit. It was pretty easy and soon the whole car was filled with music and the wind blowing through all of out hairs. It was so amazing to see the beautiful brunette looking out into the road and grinning like he was on top of the world. A pure angel in the making.

I did take a glance at the blonde bitch when Andy leaned forward to take closer to Jenny, seeing her little glare as if daring to try something on Steven in my lap. The red in my vision came back and i just smirked at her. Without breaking the glance, I wrap my arms around his waist, making him blush and chuckling a bit before telling me thank you. Seeing her face was pretty funny, and I know we were going to have a heated talk once we got to the house.

Then Steven started to explain the song he wanted to try out with the Sadie bitch which pulled me away from our starring context.


	7. Steven Universe Rocks Out

** Ethan’s P.O.V **

Andy raises an eyebrow from his spot on the window still, repeating slowly, “Sadie Killer and The Suspects?”

Steven, who was tuning his black and white guitar, grinned as he nodded at both me and Andy. “Yup! It’s a working title that looks to be fitting pretty well so far.”

I just frown a bit at this, looking at this Sadie bitch I can hardly see her as a rock singer. Though I could be completely wrong on the whole thing, then another thought came in about what Steven said in the car. I ask a bit bluntly, “But aren’t you singing today Steven?”

“I am, but only to see if I’m even cut out for rock music.” He stretched his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. “I can sing a little, but when it comes to rock i’m pretty new to it all…”

Jenny scoffed and swung her arm around Steven’s shoulder, making sure her yellow guitar wasn’t in the way as she winked at me. “As if,” She says in an upbeat tone to me as she poked the shorter teen’s cheek. “Steven here has the vocal cords of an angel, and he comes up with songs right off the back. It's a natural talent.”

Buck then put in his two cents with, “He gets it from his father.”

Steven just blushed at them and tried to cover up his face before whining, “Guys stop!”

Everyone laughed, more so the gang than me and Andy. Still, I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Steven’s blushing embarrassment. It was easy to see that he was trying to impress me and not think highly of himself, but really even if his voice was junk I might find it the most beautiful voice on earth. It still kind of shocks me that he wanted to take a shot at rock music which might even explain the try at wearing more darker outfits too. It was kind of awesome.

In the car Steven was explaining to everyone that he wanted to try out a song he was making a while ago. From the way he was describing some of the lyrics process, it sounded like he was making this song for a pretty long time. Everyone was on board with it in the car, although Andy kept saying he wasn’t going to pull it off jokingly, I was just a bit curious on what it could be. My mother always told me that music is mostly based on the soul of the person who writes it and sings it. When it isn’t about money or making fame, the song could be the very key to open the door to their very soul. While i don’t think this is the case, just seeing Steven so serious and deep about wanting to try out his song had sent me a bit on a curious wonder. Whatever song this was, that he deeply wanted to try and sing, was something serious and deep to him. Was it about the girl he had broken up with? No that was less than a month ago, so it might be something much different. The memory of us on the bench outside there brought up some other ideas I had in mind too. Could this be family related maybe.

Shaking my head, trying to just enjoy the time I have right now with Steven, I smile. “I think it will be amazing Steven.”

He smiled at me with what looked to be pride, but then I saw the blonde chick from the corner of my eye give me a bite remark. “Yeah…” She mumbles not so quietly. “Steven sure is our special little guy.”

There it was again, this Sadie bitch is really getting on my nerve. It was pretty much clear that she already didn’t like me at all even though we both just met each other. Honestly I couldn’t wrap my head around why she would be so hostile towards me, but that didn't make me hide away like a coward. Even to my father I never hide who I am with him around, so no way was I going to be walked over by this blonde chick. During the drive was pretty great though, watching the seething ice blue glare she gave me as I hugged Steven on my lap. Andy was of course drooling over Jenny to even notice, but it felt kind of great to show this bitch that my eyes were set on this cute brunette. Damn now I kind of sound like a possessive jerk. Come on Ethan, drop the damn jealous bean and pay attention.

Besides, just because the main singer of the whole band didn’t like me doesn’t mean that Steven was hanging out with jerks. The other three were pretty awesome honestly. SourCream was easily the funniest to talk to out of the other three, and him and Andy hit it off pretty right off the bat when we came to the house. My silly dark haired friend loves tech and computers like a nerd in the closet. Seeing all of the steidos and computer work that the blonde was already working on was almost as good in his opinion of this whole trip, but honestly I think the sight of Jenny was his number one. Jenny was pretty awesome to talk to him too, though it was obvious that she was the teasing type. She has been teasing Steven the whole time we came to hang out, but something tells me that she would tease everyone about everything. I think she’s only teasing him because of me. Jenny may look to act like a lazy or party girl at best, but one glance at me and we just clicked that she already knew I had the hots for the brunette. At least someone supported it so she was on my friend list right away. Buck was obviously the silent type, but he can be dramatic when he wants to be. He’s kind of on the fence with me. He hasn’t said much to be very friendly, but he wasn’t a jerk either. When he does speak though, he’s kind of funny and his smooth voice always seems to pull people in to listen. Sadly though that just isn’t my type. I like bubbly boys.

Speaking of said boy again, Steven started to explain about something that they emailed them. It was probably the song he wanted to try out with his band. I never thought for a second that Steven would even be in a band, a rock band no less, but thinking about it made my mind wonder. I mean just imagine seeing such a handsome but cute guy like him, dressed as he is with maybe some black mascara on his face, singing his heart out on stage covered in bright lights. I haven’t even heard him sing yet and I already felt like screaming my heart out like a love sick girl at a concert. Man Rea was right, I got it so bad for him.

Can’t really help it though. It was something about Steven, beyond his angel-like looks, made me want to get to know him more. He was filled with so many secrets and something extra that made me want to be even closer. Call it a stupid crush but I’m not scared to test the waters of this new crush filled sea.

Shaking my head after Andy nudged me to probably stop drooling, I tune in to what Steven was saying to the other members of the band. “Now I know this may sound weird,” He fidgets a bit, giving them a nervous look. “B-But I really want to be singing these parts while Sadie is doing the back up. I… I want to try it out for myself.”

Jenny waved her hand and smiled at the shorter member. “Steven relax, this is just practice after all.”

“She’s right Steven. There is no pressure dude,” SourCream said as he nodded in agreement. “This is your song anyway, it only made sense that you would be the lead singer.”

Sadie grinned and smacked him on the back as she stated, “Besides, if you don’t feel like you can finish I can always take the lead anyway. No worries here okay Steven?”

I really really hope that she doesn’t do that. This was Steven’s song for the love of all gods and devils out there. What rights did she have to take his song like that? Sadie Killer or not, this was his time to shine and I wanted him to sing today, not a blonde bitch.

I hide the screaming wolf inside of me and smile at Steven. “I know you can do it Steven!” Oh watching that look of annoyance on a blonde bitch’s face was awesome. 

Steven smiled a bit brighter, looking over at Andy and I as he asked, “R-Really guys?”

Andy chuckled and shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah man. I never really cared for rock but you might change my mind.”

“Heh, this is really new for me.” Steven stated as he tweaked his own silver and black guitar in his hands that he is planning to use for more songs later. He placed it down and ran his fingers into his curly hair as he said, “Making music is easy for me to do, but really singing the lyrics like Sadie is kind of new territory for me.”

“You are too hard on yourself Steven. Just let your emotions tell the story that you have written down,” Buck said in a silent but smooth voice, his words very inspiring all on their own. “Let the key of lyrics open the door to those deep emotions, and believe me you will see you can do it.”

“Damn this guy is eerie but yet so poetic,” Andy commented in complete shock, making the other four smile at him for their now silent friend.

“Buck’s right Steven,” Jenny raised a fist into the air, trying to pump her friend up. “Just do what feels natural and go all out!Just have some fun.”

We all give him a supportive grin, making Steven feel a bit put on spot from the looks of it. Still, I can tell that his friends just want him to at least have fun with everything right now. The only reason me and Andy were here was just to get to know his friends and have a good time after their practice was over, so it was clear that he didn’t need to try so hard to impress us. I couldn't’ wait to hear him though so i was basically giddy from excitement when we all saw him take a deep breath and nod before grabbing the second spar mic. 

“A-Alright… You guys ready,” The brunette asked nervously as he turned to the gang. I could tell that everyone was a bit nervous to have Andy and I hear this song, but it was clear that Steven was even more so. Jenny and Buck now as they tuned their guitars and start the tempo, finding it to be a very good beat to start off with. SourCream was already adding the other beats that were needed to make it so much better. I honestly could feel my left foot bouncing to the music and both of the singers haven’t even started yet. 

I turn to face Steven and the blonde chick, seeming them take a deep breath and nod seriously to each other. It amazed me how serious the shorter teen looked already. It was like seeing the cute cinnamon roll breaking from some sort of mask. Taking their mics in hand, the blonde chick Sadie started the first lyrics.

_ “Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ You best sleep with a blanket and a shovel, _

_ 'Cause life's too short to be dancing with the devil…” _

To be completely honest, Sadie didn't have a bad start off with such a dark and gruesome voice even more so with the lyrics clearly showing that this song was not sunshine and rainbows. Yet when with the tone of voice change, even Andy could tell that by herself, the blonde’s voice wasn’t really good by its own. She had a good voice obviously, but rock just didn’t seem to fit her vocal cords all on their own. It needed to cover something with it, and while music would help it might be better to have a singer by her side. Still it worried me a bit turning to see Steven start his piece. He’s voice was soft like hers, so I was a bit concerned to see how he would take a shot at singing rock.

The moment he started, it was clear in his brown eyes that he was nervous, even though his voice was a bit soft and laced with unease, but something changed. Right before everyone’s eyes, all of which were widening no doubt, we all saw his eyes become clear and raw. That rawness though was something that shocked all of us.

_ “Where am I? My hands are tied... _

_ Turn on the lights, and I see you standing, _

_ Over me, it's hard to breathe. _

_ I can't believe that you'd do this to me!” _

This was different, and shocking to say the least. After this verse, it was like Steven finally broke a shell of innocence and entered new emotions. I'm pretty sure he never knew he had these ones before.

_ “Years of us building the trust up, _

_ No love was ever enough. _

_ I'm foolish to think we were friends... _

_ It's funny how it ends…” _

_ “You know, when times get tough you always give up! _

_ I know your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue. _

_ You take your aim to point the blame, it's time we let it go.. _

_ So save your lies, behind those eyes you're a devil in disguise!” _

Sadie stepped in, her voice still in a very dark tone and now sounding better with the tempo.

_ “Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ You best sleep with a blanket and a shovel, _

_ 'Cause life's too short to be dancing with the devil.” _

Andy was already clapping to the beat, smirking at the song already enjoying it. I was just completely staring at Steven. Call me a lovesick fool, but seeing this bubbly cutie turn into a clearly hurt but passionate singer made my heart skip serval beats.

_ “Now it's time to pay the price! _

_ No playing nice when you live so selfish... _

_ Have a drink and make a scene! _

_ Embarrass me 'cause you're lost and hopeless! _

_ “Years of us building the trust up, _

_ No love was ever enough. _

_ I'm foolish to think we were friends... _

_ It's funny how it ends…” _

These lyrics felt too raw and deep for Steven to just get them out of nowhere. Infact, listening more into the words, it was clear that these words were for someone who had hurt him. It made my eyes widen a bit. These words, this hurt in his voice, were they for that girl at the party? It made sense, some of these lyrics hit home from that night. That girl was practically screaming at him for something that she obviously blamed him for, but what could it be to be hurting him this much. Whatever she blamed him one didn’t matter at this point. It was just the fact that she pointed the blame to him and now it left him in pain, so much so that he had to sing a song just let the pain out. Andy may not notice, or his friends, but that fact that the girl hurt him like this made my blood boil. Forget that blonde bitch, I had a new target to get angry at.

I blocked the hate for now, holding a smile and enjoying Steven's powerful and emotional voice as he continued to sing with a smirk on his face. The look he had was honestly kind of scary and hot. Shit! Don’t get a boner now Ethan!

_ “And you know, when times get tough you always give up! _

_ I know your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue! _

_ You take your aim to point the blame, it's time you let it go! _

_ So save your lies, behind those eyes you're a devil in disguise!” _

_ “Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ You best sleep with a blanket and a shovel, _

_ 'Cause life's too short to be dancing with the devil.” _

Steven frowned but kept his voice as powerful and impactful as before, it was like he was in his own little world. I could even the other band members were impress by his tone change to fit this song. Maybe not rock, but it was definitely a performance. His voice started to become faster, filled with spite.

_ “You try to act as if you're saving me... _

_ But you wouldn't cut the rope if it was hanging me. _

_ I'm sick of people saying what you sow you reap... _

_ 'Cause I've been counting down the minutes of that, so to speak! _

_ Think of all the hours and hours of grind that would it turned into sour findings! _

_ As I wonder if our resigning is becoming the silver lining, _

_ But I'm not a coward, I'm fighting 'cause if they're the meat, then I'm biting! _

_ Go ahead ignoring and smiling 'cause I'm climbing till I let you know!!” _

Both Steven and Sadie sang this next part, their voices mixing beautifully as the music picked up higher.

_ “When times get tough you always give up! _

_ I know your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue! _

_ You take your aim to point the blame, it's time you let it go, _

_ So save your lies, behind those eyes! _

_ And yeah, you know, when times get tough you always give up! _

_ I know your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue! _

_ You take your aim to point the blame, it's time you let it go, _

_ So save your lies, behind those eyes you're a devil in disguise!” _

_ “Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ Life's too short to be dancing with the devil. _

_ You best sleep with a blanket and a shovel, _

_ 'Cause life's too short to be dancing with the devil.” _

With that, both Sadie and Steven were left panting a bit and smiling at each other. The gaze made him tense, but it was clear right away it was a smile of pride with how well it sounded. At least it was clear once Andy was whistling and cheering like this was a real concert.

Yeah, this was kind of like a concert though. It was completely amazing! I was already clapping with everyone else as both of the talent singers were blushing in embarrassment at the praise. The whole thing was amazing, and it honestly sounded like something that would fit right with this band. It wasn’t just these two either. Buck and Jenny were great with the guitars, and SourCream sounded like a prodigy with the DJ equipment. Everything just sounded so amazing, and I had no doubt now that this band was going to go places with the music they were perfecting and it was all in one day. I saw Jenny was already jumping and hugging Sadie as I was quick to walk over to Steven with a smile on my face.

“That was amazing Steven,” I said very excitedly while giving him my biggest grin I could. Just seeing his pink cheeks turn slightly more pink just made me smile more at him.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, flashing me as nervous as he asked, “R-Really Ethan? I-I… It was just something that I was writing on. A-Amethyst helped a lot and… um i-it had words t-that P-Pearl would never approve of so I might not even sing it at a concert a-and um…”

Good gods, how can someone so sweet and shy have the vocal cords of an angel and a dangerous vixen? That’s it! Ethan  Bussiere, you need to lock this guy down and claim every inch of him. Heh, that’s a great idea, brain. That girl had no idea what man she just ditched out on.

Hiding my darker thoughts, I flash him a smile back and place a gentle hand on his shoulder which thankfully stopped his small nervous rant. “I don’t see why you can’t sing it Steven. It was really amazing.” I saw his blush turn a bit red now, but I just chuckle and wink at him. “You’re pretty good at rock too at that ending there.”

Jenny, who was off Sadie and latched on the blushing brunette right away, smirked and ruffled his hair. “What did I tell ya,” She stated gleefully. “This boy has a born gift with those vocal cords.”

I just nod and agree with her cause honestly it was true. Steven had a voice that could only be described as a born given gift. It made me wonder what his father sounds like too to give him such a gift, or his mother in fact. If they both had pretty good voices, it made sense then how he could carry such a voice in a small adorable body like his. Still, it was pretty clear that he never sang a song like that before since he kept asking the gang if it was good enough for them. It wasn’t completely rock, but it was amazing in my opinion and my opinion may be very biased. Sad to say it but Sadie’s voice definitely played well with his own. I was never a singer so I’m glad that he could have a voice like hers to back him. Though it would make more sense to make him the lead singer than her. Sadie Killer is a sick name, but her voice wasn't made with rock whatsoever. It sounded rough and out of place that having a backup singer made more sense to fill out the flaws in ehr voice. It made me wonder why she even picked rock as a music grene for her gang. She sounds better for sof or even classic music. Whatever, at least the song was still very good even with a voice like hers.

What made the song really pop out to me was the words that were used; the full meaning of it honestly. The lyrics were clearly talking about the girl who betrayed him and shamed him at Kevin’s party. I wonder if she regrets ever doing that honestly. If I knew anything from fights at parties, even if she wasn;t drinking, is that the parties always regret the fights that happened there. I wouldn't be surprised if she was, but something told me that this song was the first step for him to finally move past her. It was clear she hurt him badly when we met at the library, but I was happy that he was moving on. The only question was if they were only just friends, from the sounds of it it could have been something more on Steven’s side. 

Seeing Steven talking to SourCream about the lyrics for a bit, I move back over to Andy only to get a hand placed on my shoulder. I turn quickly to see that Sadie was sort of glaring up at me. Oh great… I knew what was coming… and cue the-

“We need to talk.”

Yup there it is. Man I’m so not looking forward to this. 

I sigh and look over at Andy, who saw my look of ‘give me a moment to chew her out’ and he nodded before moving off to talk to Jenny and Buck. With them busy, I turned back to the blonde bitch and said bluntly back, “I’m listening.”

Sadie looked to not have liked my answer back, not that I cared she was annoying me. “Look, I know the way you’re looking Steven isn’t friendly in any way,” She points a finger at me, getting very frustrated. “I don’t know what you’re planning with him but-”

“If I do him dirty you’ll skin me alive right?” Seeing her shocked and angry face was very amusing, but to save her from the repeats I raised my hand and gave her my most smug smirk. “Look Sadie Miller, no need to do the romance novel trope on me okay. I get that enough from my family and half of my school, so untie your panties and know that I will never hurt Steven like you are claiming.” 

“Yeah right,” She spat out at me, her blue eyes honestly looking to be made of blue geek fire. If looks can kill, hot damn. She jabbed her finger into my chest, hard, as she hissed at me. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you just popped into his life after he lost Connie. I won’t let a creep like you try and use his feelings only to get a laugh at it.”

Okay this bitch was pissing me off. “Use him? I would never.”

“And how can I know that for sure?”

I so wanted to scream at her at this point, but I saw in my side eye sight that Steven glanced at the both of us. He didn’t seem sad or shocked, but I bet her knew by now that me and his friend were not having a friendly chat. I just looked back at her and leaned down to her face, hoping my hard glare at her made her tense as well. “Look, you don’t know what happened at that party and honestly I don’t care what you think of me missy,” I whispered firmly at her. “But know this; I would never hurt such an angel like Steven, but don’t think that I won’t fight for him.”

Sadie frowned even more, whispering back, “I knew it… you’re only trying to use him…”

“Wrong. I’m only trying to be close to him, you can say that I like him… a lot in fact,” I stand fully up and smirk down at her, loving her protective glare at me. Honestly it was clear that she felt a big sister affection towards Steven which is sweet, but I’m not backing down. 

She saw this and I knew she did. Sadie just sighed in defeat, giving me a single gaze as her shoulders no longer were tense. “You better not play with his heart...”

“Heh, oh I will Missy and I’ll be playing with it like a fiddle right into my hands.”

“I really dislike you.” With that she turned away and walked back to the others, a prideful smirk on my face as I shrugged back at her. “Feelings mutual.”

With that, I calmed down and turned back to see Steven and Andy talking a bit now. I saw his face turn to me, giving me a kind of worried look on his face. It made my heart twist a bit at the look in those soft brown orbs. Before I could even flash him another smile, I saw him mouth a small ‘sorry’ as he glanced a bit at Sadie who was now with Buck and working on other written pieces. The act alone made my heart flutter a bit, my cheeks even felt a bit warm as well. Just the fact that he knew what happened and was worried about me made my already love struck being hit by another arrow from Cupid himself. At this point, I’m wondering if he is really playing with my heart into his hands instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is called Dancing With The Devil by Set It Off. It isn't mine and I'm only using it for my chapter. Repeat: I DO NOT own this song or the rights to the song.


	8. Feelings through A Screen

_Steven's POV_

It has been a week since Ethan has met my other friends, as well as heard us play for the band, and honestly things have been great. It's strange, but ever since I met Ethan it felt like my life had just clicked in place again.

Every since I came back from Homeworld, exspencaning all of what I say, I never really was the same. I still haven't told the gems, but something tells me that they know what is happening to me at times. Besides whimpering over Connie being gone like a fool, I also had nightmares, small moments of fright and flashes of that horrible place. I had dreams of being trapped in Topaz again, seeing Lars shoved off a cliff and dying. Times it was being trapped in those potholes in that massive cold kid grattan and watching Lars explode trying to dig me out. Most of the time though, it was just seeing Lars die in my arms, and my tears landing on his cold cheek. The only difference was him never turning pink as the diamonds watched me sob. They still come now and then, and oftentimes I don't even scream in my dreams. I just wake up, my pillow soaked and my cheeks red from the harsh tears. If it wasn't the nightmares, it was the smaller stuff when awake. Besides my ex-best friend, I texted the others who were captured by Aqua to make sure they were alright. Jamie and Sadie always made sure to reassure me of them being safe and sound. With Onion I would just find him in the woods and never leave his side for a good two hours. The small boy never minded, but something told me that he needed the comfort too. I missed Connie the most, but my need to see the others was just as consuming. I don't like tight spaces anymore, or the idea of being in cold places. Just standing by an open fridge still brings me to be tensed and pale light. amethyst started to notice so I try to hide it. The first weeks were tough, it hurt to even smile, but over time it just got better.

I still need to text the others now and then, I even get tempted to text Connie but I keep reminding myself not to. I never blocked her phone number, erased it though, but I still remembered the numbers. It still hurts how quickly she ended our friendship, but the others are helping me move on from it. It's tough, but honestly I am happy with how everything is right now. Just texting with Ethan or calling him on the phone has brought an ease to me. My nightmares and issues were still there, but now they seemed to spread further and further apart each day. He always knows how to cheer me up when we chat, always sending pics of him messing with people at the library or sending me bad pun jokes. I never really knew something so cheesy could make me laugh so much. Kiki even mentioned me snorting a bit last time which is a complete lie.

Honestly, it was because of Ethan that I held back from even speaking about my problems. I knew pretty long ago that gem problems aren't normal problems, and oftentimes can freak people out. Connie made that pretty clear that it was strange when our family had dinner together, and even though Peedee and I are on good terms, he doesn't enjoy hearing about gem stuff like his brother does. Gems aren't well known, and honestly I think my mom and the gems made sure of that being possible. My issues aren't normal, are even freakish in a way.

Pulling others into my problems, my world and life, it only seems to make everything worse in such a way. With Connie, even though she was in so much danger and still kept her own, her obsession with my magical life strained us. Thinking back now, she has always pointed out to me how much she loves the idea of being a hero and doing magical things. Even if it was just a dream, I guess my dream was a dream come true to her. To me, fusion and fighting monsters is normal for me, nothing special. For her, it was like she was the character of her favorite book. It wasn't her fault how she became, no i honestly can't hate or blame her even now. No matter what Amethyst and the others are saying, it was never Connie's fault. Maybe now away from me, she can finally have a normal human life. For Lars, I basically took that life away from him. He never wanted to be a part of my freakishness, never wanted to know about my gem powers and always hated when I stepped in to help. When we finally reached the command ground and finally talked out like real friends, he ended up dead in my arms. his heart stopped and his body cooled down. Even as I brought him to life and his heart beats once more, he still feels cold at times, still ripped away from having a normal life. It's one of the reasons I can't face him right now. The guilt of seeing him like that makes my heart ache, makes me want to cry and scream when I see that scar on his eye and feel the cool pink skin. It makes me think of Lion and how close to me he is. How he never seems to age or need many things from me. I scared me, thinking that one day Lars would be the same way. I realized that pulling friends like them into my life so much, only leaves them hurt.

It's why I don't want Ethan to be a part of my life. I don't want him to know my gem side or the burden I carry. He's a new friend, honestly might even be a best friend, and the further he is from my freakish side the better. He doesn't need to know about me being the son of a murderer, or know that evil tyrants are after me and want the earth destroyed, or even the times I almost died from gems who have it out for my mom. He shouldn't know things like that, and that's okay if he never knows. In a way, he only knows my human side. He knows what I like and dislike, what I watch and the games I love playing, He my favorite color or what I did when I was eight and alone with a jar of butter and a hose. He doesn't need to know my other half, at least not yet, and I'm okay with that. I'm more than just the curse on my belly, always will be...

My phone chimed, breaking me from my thoughts as I finished chopping up the tomatoes. Just hearing the special chime made me pull away from my cobwebs and smile. Wiping my hands, I pop a slice of tomato into my mouth and grab for my phone, checking to see that it was Ethan texting me.

_[Hey there my little knight. I'm finally on break, think we can chat?]_

The little nickname made my stomach flip again. I can see why Connie liked it so much. I texted back, _[Finally! We can video chat if u want. Cooking.]_

Another chime came in just three seconds flat. _[Oh~ And what r u cooking? Can honestly see someone like u in a pretty blue apron ;)]_

_[Hey u! It's mandatory to wear one in the kitchen]_

_[I didn't hear a no on the color~?]_

I roll my eyes, not even bothering to hold back the small chuckle that left my lips. He honestly gets me to laugh too easily.

He texted again before I could._ [Glad u find me funny little knight :)]_

I just smirk and shake my head. _[You are impossibly annoying...]_

_[U wound me so! I thought my knight would only save me with such a blade, not stab with such a coldness :( ]_

_[I'm srry. what can I do as ur knight to heal your wounds.]_

It took a moment, but he chimed with a demand._ [Well... we can video chat.]_

I laugh and shake my head._ [I already said that!]_

He didn't text back, but instead started the video chat. I just honestly shook my head and answered with no problem. Right away I saw that he was still inside the fairly busty library. He seemed to be at a single table in the teen section alone. I honestly couldn't help but let my eyes wander a bit to the red sweater he was wearing, it even had pins of a green alien on it which made me smile more. It reminded me a bit of Peridot and her ever growing collection of green alien stuffies and pins.

Then I got lost in his face again. It's stupid really, I should be able to pull away from starring like Ronaldo on a crazy day, but it was so hard. He was just so human to me, and yet so different from any human I have ever seen. His skin just a warm sun kissed vallina with a small mole just right under his right eyebrow, showing a small special imperfect about him. His smile was playful like but friendly, something I honestly never really seen in any of the gems. Yet his hair was something of silver star. He had told me before that it wasn't even dyed like that, his blonde hair just naturally greyed over time, and yet looked more alive than any grey hair i had ever seen. His eyes are my favorite though. Something about them was just so different from anything I have seen. No human or gem had eyes like his. That crystal like blue and brownish ruby red, it wasn't even the same colors of Garnet’s eyes. This was their own special treasure, and it made my gem heat up and my heart flutter under my ribs. I still didn;t know what this feeling was though.

"Pretty eyes." I know I already said it, but for some reason just seeing them got me to say it every time. It wasn't like I was lying, they were pretty.

Ethan's cheeks turned a small pink, but he then chuckled and flashed me a smile. "I like how you say hello. Do you do that for everyone you call?"

I feel my cheeks grow a bit hot, shaking my head as I cleared my throat. "N-No. Only for you whenever I see those eyes," I grin back and place my phone down when he could see my cooking. I didn't want my stew to over cook. "I didn't know you're allowed to have video chat at the library."

The slivernette just shrugged, winking at me. "Not like they can kick me out anyway. I'm the only one out of five working today."

"Only five of you guys. That seems a little unfair."

"Naw man. It's a Wednesday, it's pretty calm and slow. I bet whatever you're cooking though smells delicious from all that stream," He commented as he watched me strewing the medium size pot on the stove.

I knew that was just his odd way of asking what I was making, it just made me smile a bit more in pride that I knew his little quirks like this. "I'm trying to make a stew for the first time. Not really much of a cook though."

Ethan just gave me a look of small shock at my words. "No way. You honestly peg me as the cooking type of guy."

"No way. You heard from Jenny, remember. I'm a guy that can sing and make music right off the bat." I chuckle a bit, smiling as I stated, "It's Lars that's the cook among us. Though only me and Sadie know about that."

"Oh and who is Lars? Never heard of you talking about him."

I don't know why, but just the question he had made me almost drop my wooden spoon on the ground. Ethan noticed as well because his tone completely changed. "Hey, are you okay Steven?"

I honestly don't know. What do I tell him about Lars? What if he asked about where he might be at or what happened to him? Garnet wasn't kidding when she told me how bad I am at lying, and the guilt from lying just eats at me anyhow. I don't want Ethan to know yet, no I can't let him know about it. What would he even think if I told him how I'm half alien and I got my friend killed?

"Steven? Hey Steven? Little Knight please say something!"

Ethan's worried tone snapped me out of my tiny shut down, causing me to shake my head and clear up the pink clouds in my head. It's just as annoying as those butterflies. I just let out a small chuckle and smile, feeling a tinge of hurt when seeing those eyes so scared for me. "S-Sorry about that. I-I... I burned myself a bit." I turned a bit from view, but there was a bit of silence between us so I didn't think he believed me.

"It's... It's okay Steven. I do hope you didn't burn yourself too much." I sigh, knowing deep down he was only believing me cause he knew I was covering it up, but I just turned back with a smile on my face. Same friendly smile I use to give everyone. Did they really feel this fake and painful before?

Wiping that thought away, I put my spoon down and said softly, "I'll be fine. Thanks Ethan, I just got a lot on my mind on things."

"Oh really," His tone slowly became what it used to be, his smirk a lot calmer. "Like what?"

"Well for one trying not to burn the stew," I sigh and rub my face, frowning as it didn't taste all that great. Not bad, but definitely not the sparkling way Lars' would most likely make it. "Honestly I should just try gardening, besides music I seem to have a keenness for plants."

Ethan just hummed, taping his chin as he gave me a gleaming look. "Gardening? No, I see my little knight in the line of teaching."

That... wasn't a suggestion i saw coming. "T-Teaching? I think you're stretching it a bit my friend."

"Oh I want to stretch a lot of things," He winks at me, and it honestly made me get all nervous and hot again. I didn't get the joke though. "But I'm joking. You seem like someone who is smart, can reach and teach others that they may have seen before."

That rubbed me the wrong way. Almost like that was a bit too close to home for me, and I didn't know whether to be scared or frustrated that he could read me so easily. "Now you are just dreaming," I said with a dry chuckle, shaking my head. "What would I even teach people anyway? Honestly it feels like I need to be taught things at times."

Ethan just gave me a soft smile, his eyes looking to be glowing in a different way. His tone held the same strange emotion that gleamed in his eyes as he answered, "I feel like you can teach others to leave for themselves and just... be happy with just that; themselves. For you though," He flashed a grin. "If you want to learn anything, then I can be your teacher."

I don't know why or what I was feeling, but the feeling just consumed me. Ethan's words, how kind and soft he sounded, just boiling that strange feeling in my gem to maximum levels. It felt amazing, it was terrifying. I don't think my lungs were working for a bit.

Just how. How can he read me so easily like this? It just doesn't make any sense in my mind on how Ethan could know this deep about me without me uttering a word. It was just a small thing, a small comment and he was most likely guessing, but his words hit me. He was right. For some reason I seem to be able to say the right things to make people see reason, see that change is possible for even the most devilish of people. Some said that it was a dumb dream to think that change was possible for everyone, but it's just who I am. Even the gems, mostly Pearl, say how much this piece of me was just like my mom's way of doing things. She always brought on change too, or least that's always what I want to believe anyhow.

Even with this trait in me though, it wasn't like I knew everything. I saw times where my words and comfort don't reach people, that they don't change. It isn't always my strong suit, but it doesn't mean that I didn't try. Still, at times I feel lost and not sure of things. Even small things, things that normal humans would know that are just blind to me. Jenny's comment on me not knowing what French meant was a jab to me, even if it was nothing but a feather to most. I hate not knowing things like Ethan may know, what everyone I knew of my other half that i didn't. I block it, I hide it but Lars' was right; I'm a lot smarter than what most see. Sometimes I just want to know what it means to be a human being, what humans know about Earth and what was what these days to people. I want a teacher of my own, and even though the silver haired teen was joking, it did nothing but make my heart ache and yet soar. It never did this before, and I never wanted it to stop feeling this way.

Letting out a small, maybe wet chuckle, I smile at him on the phone screen. "Ethan," I said softly, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I would love for you to be my teacher."

I saw him look slightly at awe at me, not sure why, but he just grinned back and nodded. "Anything for my little knight! I'll even give you extra credit."

"Not sure what that is, but it sounds like you shouldn't do that."

We both laughed, feeling the small weight on my shoulders fading when I heard him laugh so light and song bird like. Who knew someone can laugh in such a tickling kind of way. After that, it just seemed easier to talk to him. After I quickly turned off the eye of the stove to go sit on the couch, we talked a bit more, and pretty soon it came to the book I finished.

"Oh yeah," I grab the book from the coffee table, grinning. "I finished the book Ethan!"

He smiled back and said happily, "That's great Steven! How did you like it?"

"It was kind of like a roller coaster really, and the connection the two main characters was so sweet. It was sad that so many people died though..." I said a bit sadly. Even though I hated Bart I didn't mean that I wanted to read him dead with pieces of his leg missing.

Ethan seemed to get it though. "I know what you mean. It kind of makes you think such a place really exists. "

I shook my head, holding the book close. "No way that I want Nil to be a real place. What if you ended up there?"

"Simple," He winked and gave me a determined look. "Then I'll run as fast as I can to get back to you."

My damn cheeks won't stop heating up. "D-Don't sound like Thomas now."

"It's true, but if you were there with me I would run one for you," He said calmly, making me look at him in shock.

"No way! You will take that gate and get home Ethan!"

he shook his head, grinning like a cheshire cat. Why did it remind me of when Lion smirks at me. "Sorry my little knight, but i would be your hero in such a world."

"Not if I push you first..." I pouted at him, knowing full well that I can push him much rougher than he can me. Though that pout quickly turned into a smile. "I did love the book. You got any more suggestions?"

The silver haired teen tapped his chin, looking to be in such deep thought. "Not fully sure. You did read the whole Spirit Morph Saga, so maybe you would like more magical base stories."

While that does sound amazing, I kind of want to step back from magic when it comes to reading. "Maybe," I started thinking as well. "I should try other types of stories. Ones that aren't fully magic base in a since."

"Still want romance though?"

I grin and nod. "I love romantic stories, but it doesn't have to be."

He thought a bit more, smiling a bit. "I think I know one that you might like. The series was completed sometime ago, and it isn't my full taste but you might enjoy it."

"that's great! When should I come over to the library," I asked a bit excitedly. I honestly have really enjoyed reading more than I thought.

Ethan grinned, chuckling at my obviously excited tone. "How about this saturday with my friends. I'm not working that day and you can finally meet more than just Andy."

_'There not like jerk Andy are they?'_ I shake my head. "Alright! I can't wait Ethan!"

"Me neither Steven. It's a date!"

We laugh again, smiling at each other as Ethan stands up to go back to work most likely. Before he could speak though, another voice filled the speakers. One that made me pale slightly.

"S-Steven...?"

It didn't look like Ethan heard though, but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. My brown eyes shifted to the left behind him, feeling my stomach harden and my gem feel like a ton. No... No not now! Why now!?

I heard Ethan call out to me. "Steven? Steven what's wrong little knight?"

I can't. I can't do this. My hands were trembling around the phone, I felt my lungs grow tight but my breathing picked up. I wasn't ready for this, I can't turn away. It was like my body turned colder the more I kept looking, but my eyes were glued to the shocked brown behind Ethan. i couldn't do it.

"I-I..." I shook my head. "I'm sorry Ethan. I-I... I h-have to go. enjoy the rest of work and see you on saturday."

"W-Wait Ste-"

I ended the call, dropping the phone on the couch as I panted and clutched my head. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't keep looking. Just why? Why did that happen now? I just trembled, feeling these twisted emotions fill me as I mumbled almost brokenly. I wasn't broken, it's been close to a month now, but the wounds were still there; the wounds _**she**_ left.

"Connie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally got this chapter done, so sorry for the long late.
> 
> I have finally gotten a schedule down for my stories, and will try to post a chapter every other week since I have at least eight to work with. Sadly I was going to write a chapter this monday, but I had personal business so already behind.
> 
> I promise I will work harder on this guys! Till then High Five The Sky!


	9. Argument Over a Book

_ Ethan's POV _

I knew something was wrong the moment those beautiful stars in Steven's eyes dwindled and died in the sweet pool of brown. It was so fast, I couldn't understand at first what caused them to fade. All I knew was that he looked so nervous and mostly just terrified. It did something to my insides more than I wish to believe.

"I-I..." He shook his head, a hand gripping hard on his soft brown curls. "I'm sorry Ethan. I-I... I h-have to go. Enjoy the rest of work and see you on Saturday."

"W-Wait Ste-" The screen went back to my contacts before I could even finish my sentence, leaving me standing there with a deep pit in my stomach.

Was it something I said or did? No... that couldn't be it, but the hard twinge of guilt was already stabbing at my ribs before I could agree. Did I scare him or upset him over asking about his friend Lars? Did I come off as jealous or even possessive in a way in my tone? Dear gods I sure hope not. Andy and Rea always commented how clingy and possessive I get over something I like, but it's not completely bad is it. Others have even said how green with jelly I get at times, but those were only twice when I dated before. Scaring Steven is the very last thing I want to do to him, even worse if I just made him upset or angry at me. Our friendship was just brand new and I could tell that the brunette is a shy person with new people. Now I properly just screwed it up being already so jealous over someone who sounds just like another friend. We aren't even dating, nothing close, and now I may have screwed it up. The urge to text him sorry was building up, but my brain smacked my heart for it, fingers clenching at the edge of my phone before slowly pocketing it into my back pocket. Even if I did scare him, texting back now would just make it worse I'm sure of it. As much as I hated it, it was better for me just to get back to working before the old hag yells for me.

Sighing deeply, I just turn to go back to the front desk, knowing full well that this guilt and worry won't be fading any time soon. Something was odd though, thinking back on the call with Steven. Great now I'm thinking back to him already!

Still though, the way his soft brown eyes seem to disconnect from mine for a split second. Which is pretty odd in itself because there was no way I didn't notice how much he looked at my freakish eyes when we talked face to face. Though I know he wasn't looking at them like strangers or bullies do. Steven looks at them like he is in a trance, completely happy and in awe the more we keep that connection. It makes my stomach bubble with so many butterflies they feel just about to spill from me at any second. It just made it all the stranger though that when we broke that connection, his smile disappeared and he bolted. It was almost like he saw something behind me, something that scared him. Well, if that didn't give me horror movie vides I don't know what will. What could have the brunette seen though to get so nervous and uneasy though? It had to be him right cause there was nothing in the library that could scare him like that. It hasn't really changed since he last came and visited.

Sadly my train of thought was broken when I heard from the sensitive hearing just left from me. "Um... excuse me sir, Do you work here?"

Sir? That was new. I know I'm pretty tall for my height and what not, but being called sir makes me feel like I'm already in my twenty. I just turned fifteen damn it, not my fault I got my Dad's height and mom's figure. I don't need a reminder of how much I got his build either under my sweater and shirt either, much less Rea jealousness over my damn hips.

Okay back to the present with whoever was speaking to me. I turned and almost had a sense of Deja Vu on the girl standing before me. She looked pretty young, in fact maybe just became a teenager with her short bark color curly hair and even darker brown eyes. She was wearing a simple yellow polo shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, a few school books in her hand. Though I suddenly noticed that the front book was the last edition of _Spirit Morph_. It was even the same one that Steven handed in as a donation not too long ago, with the small star stickers on the cover of the font cover that said property of SU. Honestly I forgot to remove that sticker when he handed them in, but I couldn't help it. His handwriting was just too cute and pretty to want to completely shred away. I wonder if he writes love notes in the same cute neat handwriting. Though it would be best if I remove it cause she was most likely asking why the book that belongs to someone is mistaken as a library book. It wasn't that all surprising when book lovers corner us about such a thing.

Still, I flashed the girl a smile, ignoring the odd feeling of looking at her face. "Yes Ma'am. Are you having trouble finding a book you need?" Keeping my voice professional as I can. The witch could be looking anywhere like a hawk.

She looked even more shy like when I called her Ma'am, payback on calling me sir, but quickly shook it off and answered with, "Oh n-no. I found all the ones I needed for my extra classes." He then hugged the books to her chest before pulling out the _Spirit Morph_ one out to me. "I just wanted to ask as to how this was barcoded as a library book?"

See, nothing strange. I just kept smiling and answered honestly. "Oh, well one of the visitors came in with books they no longer wanted and decided to hand them in as a donation to the library. I simply forgot to remove the stickers, so I do apologise."

That didn't seem like the answer she wanted at all. If anything her face just turned even further into a frown of confusion. "B-But..." She bit her lip, her eyes swimming a bit. "There must be a mistake."

"No... I met the visitor and they indeed handed me those books. Spirit Morph was pretty popular last year."

"But... I know who this book belongs to. H-He's name is Steven Universe." She looked just about ready to either cry or have a panic attack. From how close she hugged the book it was looking to be a mix of both. "This is his book. A-Are you sure it was him sir who gave you this book? Where there more?"

It was definitely like a siren went off in my head at this statement. She knew Steven, and that he even used to own these books as well. This girl definitely looked familiar to me now, staring at her short curls and brown eyes. She was the girl at Kevin's party weeks ago. She was the girl who caused a scene and left with that crazy pink lion. She was also the same girl who broke Steven's heart at the party.

Steven... crap did he see her in the video chat!?

Suddenly, a strange unknown snake filled the pit of my stomach. It coiled up, and for some reason it was iching me to strike this short girl. "Steven Universe you say," I say in a thinking tone, acting like I was having trouble remembering him.

The girl perked a bit more, nodding. "Y-Yes. He's a bit shorter than me and has short brown curly hair. He normally wears a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle along with blue jeans."

Such a cute outfit too, but not as good as the new attire he wears for his band practice to be honest. Now I wondered if she even knew he was in a rock band, if she even knew his other friends as closely as I did. Maybe if the two were dating. Still, looking at the competition, I honestly couldn't be able to tell anyone what Steven saw in this one. No figure, basically a toothpick, and looks weren't in the grand department. Though I guess my sweet little kitty looks more into the person than the looks they wear. I mean, I'm not much to look at either.

It would seem though, from the fight at the party, that Steven just picked a bad apple with this one. Even if they did have some issues, fighting at a party in front of others is a low blow even for a guy to do. Plus, as far as his memory could recall, the two weren't even hanging around each other at the party. It honestly seemed like the short brunette was having a great time with Kevin while she was chatting up with the girls there herself. I wonder if that was the reason she was upset with him at the party. Was Steven really being neglectful as a boyfriend to not notice her so upset? I honestly couldn't see him as the type of person to be like that, even if he might be buddies with Kevin before.

No, it made much more sense if they had a fight before the party and were just avoiding each other. Still, that didn't explain the outburst at the party, but it sort of solidified the break up when Steven came in with the books. Hell I had doubts before hearing that not so obvious song he made at the rehearsal he invited me and my friend to. Whether or not he was the cause of it didn;t matter anymore to me. They broke up, he was moving on, and now it seemed that even seeing her in the background of a video was still too much for him. It was like the hot flaming snake inside of me started to hiss venomously at this girl, knowing she was the main reason Steven hung up the call. It wasn't fair, and now she was demanding how to give these books to the library that were still clearly her ex-boyfriends. I wonder if she maybe gave them to him as a gift, makes sense on why he gave them up.

Screw being customer service friendly. This petty bastard was going to have some fun with this.

"Oh yeah!" The petty snake in me hissed in delight watching the small light of hope leave her eyes at my sudden remembrance voice. I just grinned and said happily, "I remember Steven. Yeah he came in with a purple and green woman to donate the books. We spoke _personality_."

The girl looked completely destroyed and confused at this. "W-what...?"

I just nodded and took the book from her hands, looking to see this was the final installment. "Yup! Gave me the whole collection actually, and they were in very good condition that we decided to barcode them."

"But what would he do that," She asked desperately, looking up at me with wide brown eyes. They weren't as sparkling as Steven's.

"He told me that he didn't need them anymore. Wanted to try something new." I shrugged before smirking and handing her the book back to her, all while sliding in this comment, "He was glad to take my advice on trying a different series. We chatted a bit after he handed me the books."

"Really?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Yes, he was really nice and sweet to talk with. My boss almost wanted to fire me for how long we talked and looked at some new books for him to try out," Saying all of this, I clapped my hands as a thought I was going to tell him came to mind. "I was even going to let him try out a romance series he was inserted in a few days ago. We were going to read it together."

The brunette girl looked a bit down at this, hugging the books she had close to herself. I could hear her mumble a bit fondly, but also kind of distastefully, "He was always the romantic type..."

I mean, I don't overly love romantic gerne either but it has it's value if you read the right book about it. Even after reading the _Nil_, I could just tell that Steven enjoyed the romance of the main two characters more than the crazy dark story plot. Which kind of baffled me because besides the crazy final installment, _Spirit Morph_ was not a romantic novel whatsoever. Kind of clear now that she forced him to read it with her at this point, but I guess that was a good thing because from what the other told me he never read books until reading those books. I could sadly thank this heart crusher for that, but it's not like I'm gonna gravel at her feet like she's a fucking queen. Only one queen can claim the crown and it was gonna be Steven's pretty eyes right here.

Nodding, I decided to walk out of the area to go back to the still full book cart my boss no doubt wanted me to reshelf. While I did, the girl obviously followed me with the book still in hand. "Sir please," She said it again. "Would there be any chance if I could repurchase these books from the library?"

"Ma'am, we aren't a bookstore. Once barcoded in these books are not for sale," I answered honestly as I started to put books on the shelf. It wasn't surprising since a few people do get confused between bookstores and libraries all the time.

She looked pretty hurt by this, though at this point I was hardly paying attention. "You don't understand" She shook her head as she clung onto the book a bit tighter to her chest. "T-This book is really important to us, and I need to give it back to-"

I isgh, raising my hand up to silence the rant I knew she was going to take. "Look ma'am, I'm sorry but I can't sell this book to you. The owner gave us the books as donations and now we have them barcoded to the system. You are allowed to borrow the book, and maybe speak to the last owner about it later, but you can't keep it."

The little girl huffed at this, through her eyes looked ready to spill a tear or two. Oh great, even if this was the girl that crushed my Steven's heart, I can't help but comfort people who start to cry. Thankfully she just turned away from me and walked off to what I assume is the bathroom or the checkout section. I could only sigh and get back to shelving the books in the cart, my mind deep in thought as I let my body work on autopilot. To be honest, thinking back on how frightful Steven's face suddenly looked in the video chat, I wish I talked down to her. I wish I was able to sink my claws into her and give her something to cry about, but it was pointless to try and hurt a girl that was obviously half my size and much younger than me. Plus, something told me in my gut that Steven wouldn't like knowing that I hurt her. Even if she broke his heart in front of dozens of people, my little knight has too kind of a heart to ever wish pain on others.

Still, it upset me to think that he still hasn't gotten over that girl. Did he still love her maybe? Maybe he still wishes they were together and was just trying to force himself to move on. As much as I want him to move on and forget the chick, that wasn't a healthy way to move on from someone. Though it made sense now thinking back on the times we hung out. The book donated to the library was her gifts to him, the music he was now singing in his band was about breakups and lying, and he almost never talks about the party or his past which was no doubt filled with her in them. Come on Ethan, why are you so stupid at times. Steven wasn't crushing on me. He's been trying to get over the stupid bitch that broke his heart. I was most likely a replacement, or just something to distract his thoughts of her. That had to be it if he still couldn't even be in the same room as her, and he was on the phone.

That had to be it, but somehow I just couldn't believe that. Even if Steven is just using me to try and forget that little girl, it didn't mean that he didn't maybe like me. He calls me pretty eyes, blushes at all of our chats and just seems so much happier. There was no way he was just using me to forget her, and no way he was using me like a replacement either. Come on, I know him better than that. The cutie was too innocent and sweet to lair and use people like that. Even his bitch friend like Sadie told him how innocent they saw the boy, and was even judging me to be using him. Like I would ever trick the ball of cotton cuteness!

I just needed to help Steven move on from that heartbreaker. I bet she was even his first crush and has never been with anyone before, so he is having a hard time overcoming the lost. Gods do I hate that chick more than ever now. Breaking a sweet angel like my knight in front of every teenager in Ocean Town and Beach City is unacceptable. Even if he screwed up the relationship between them, she had no right to hurt him and leave him in the dust. Well good old Ethan here was going to change that! I'm going to show him what love and friendship is really like, and over time I know he will be able to realise that I like him. I can just imagine us walking in the mall or just strolling on the beach and doesn't even acknowledging the little heart breaker staring in the distance. Ha! That bitch wouldn't even be able to hold back her tears when she sees my arms wrapped around his waists as he gives me a little blush face. I wouldn't be surprised if he said hi to her and just acts like they weren't even a thing before us, hiccuping back her tears as he states how happy he is with me while her life has been just getting worse with the regret she will forever have in her mind. Steven is a gift from the stars, both in beauty and personality, and there was no way she wasn't going to be reminded about how much she lost her chance at locking him down. Cause I'm gonna be his best friend, and soon be his boyfriend. There was no way I was gonna give up!

"Hey dude. How come you look ready to strangle that book and swallow it whole like a snake?"

I yelped in shock, almost dropping a decently heavy book on my foot as I snapped my head to see Andy coming up towards me. He was smiling and stupidly laughing at me. I frown and knock him on the head with my book. "Warn me next time dumbass! I was having a great train of thought."

Andy dodgers and rolled his eyes at me. "Let me guess. Either you were having yandere intendancies on a little knight of yours, or you were thinking of how sexy it would be to have your knight under you while you suck him o-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be the first human alive to get fucked by a dictionary," I cut him off with a wave of the four pounds black leather cover in his face. Raising his hand in defeat, I sigh and shelf the last book. "What are you doing here anyway Andy? I thought you had hockey practice today."

"Eh, the couch canceled through email. We only need one more practice until the next game." My friend then smirked before placing his elbow on my shoulder. I sometimes hate how much buffer and taller he is compared to my noodle body. "Speaking of which. Got an idea for what type of date you want to do with Steven yet?"

I knew my face was heating up and I pushed him away, walking back to the return area to retrieve new books that were returned. "It's not a date Andy. You and the others are coming just like me and you met his band, remember."

"Well me the others are calling it a date, so deal with it."

Another sigh left my mouth at the seer lost in the fight I had against Andy and his never ending teasing. Still, he did bring up a good point as to what hang out would I invite Steven to. I was thinking of inviting him to Andy's game, but that was weeks a way and the weekend was coming up again. Roller Skating sounds better fun, but I don't want him to be embarrassed by not being as impressive as the rest of my friends. Rea said to try the mall, but I think Andy and the others would get bored a lot quicker than me and Steven. We don't have a band like he does, so it would be hard to beat it honestly.

Groaning in defeat, I rub my face before saying, "You're right Andy... I don't have any idea what to do this weekend with Steven."

Andy tabbed his chin, thinking himself as we came to the return section. "Well, what have you thought of so far?"

"Well besides your big game. I was thinking we should try ice skating or roller skating... but i don't want him to be unhappy because I don't think he's ever learned." I raise each finger with my terrible ideas. "Rea gave me an idea to go hang out in the Mall in Ocean Town, but you guys would get too bored. Other than that I honestly got nothing."

My friend seemed to think hard on this too, leaning against the front desk as I started to kneel down and pull in the cart of return books to scan back into the system. "Well there is this new massive amusement park in Empire City. Why not there?"

The new amusement park called Empire Islands? That place was brand new and more so a giant village than a park to be honest. Not only is the place going to be packed no doubt, but the Empire is the rich flok place compared to us poor citizens in Ocean Town. I just had to give my friend a 'What the fuck look' and said, "Does it look like any of us are made out of money Andy? Why would we drive all the way there?"

"Aw come on man. You know Nathan's family is well off to send all five of us there, and Felix and Giselle saved up to head on there on their own."

"Again, does it look like any of us are made of money?" I frowned and shook my head at this, still scanning the books.

Andy just sighed and pointed at my skinny jeans holding my phone. "Isn't your boy toy loaded or something? Just ask him to pay for you two to go."

Now i reallty gave him a what the fucking hell look on my face. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't ask the person we are inviting to pay for us Andy. That's just rude!"

"Well it's either there or just a simple hangout at the super mall then." He shrugged with no other ideas in his head before saying, "Just ask him if he wants to go to the Amusement Park with us. You know Nathan will pay for you and me to at least get in. Just give him the options and see what he says."

Yeah... about that. "I don't think he'll answer his phone right now..." I mumbled out sadly, but he still heard it.

"Huh? Why not?"

"We were on a video call earlier on my break and well..." I rub my neck and see if the girl is still at the checkout section. Not from this view so she must have left already. "He saw in the background his ex-girlfriend and got nervous and hung up. I didn't know until she came up behind me."

Andy looked confused for a second, until the night of the almost rape at Kevin's party came flashing in his blue eyes no doubt. His face then went to shock to sort of a guilty and upset look like maybe he wanted to be there when she spoke to me. He crushed under his breath, "Shit. Did she see him on your video call?"

Thinking back, I shook my head. "I don't think so. She doesn't remember me from the party, but she spoke to me about the books he donated to the library. Apparently she gifted _Spirit Morph_ to him."

"Damn. I bet that pissed her off to see him moving on and ditching that horrible series," Andy laughed at his joke, which honestly I didn't find that funny. He thinks all books suck. "Did she have a fit or something," He asked.

I answered with a shake of my hand. "Eh, sort of. She tried to buy the book off me, though I hinted at her that me and Steven were chatting when he gave me those books... personally." I couldn't help but smirk at that thought which just made my friend chuckle and shook his head.

"Well that explains the yandere look on your face."

"Shut up! I'm not a yandere!"

"True," He drudge another book to the head, smirking. "You're too good to kill anyone."

I pouted. "Not true. I wanted to kill that bitch."

"And how does that not scream yandere boyfriend to you?"

I growl and try to smack him with another book, to which he let happen since this one was a paperback. After a small scowl from a nearby co-worker, the two of us stopped and continued to have a small chat about this saturday. My mind was wondering a bit at the thought of Steven coming to the amusement park if we could go. It was a nice thought, but someone felt like my thoughts were being invaded. I turned to look at the entrance or even down the hall, but there was no one really looking at us. Not from what i could tell.

Why does it feel like... someone was watching me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally touched this story huh? Sorry about that. Got stuck with Ethan and Connie talking and sort of pushed it to the side.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! Till next time-
> 
> Keep Feeling The Flow!


End file.
